


The Light (Of Queens and Swords)

by letmewriteinpurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple
Summary: Cora Mills is back in town. Henry is with the Charming. Emma Swan turned her back to her. Darkness enveloped them as they spoke the truth. Is love an enough light to shine through?Regina shook her head; “I am full dark, pure black, Miss Swan. Nobody will stand with, let alone for me. Nobody would want to stand in the dark.”Emma just nodded in understanding and threw a sheepish smile; “Good thing I’m a light then, huh?”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Queens and Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750096) by [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84). 



> Thanks to Laura, my artist and my beta! This gal is amazinggg! Check out her stories! Dedicated to my in real life friends who supported me and my passion. You guys are the beeeest! You're the reason I continued writing.

Regina jolted awake, her breathing the faster than ever before. _Lub dub lub dub lub dub…_ Her dream’s over, yet she still can hear the frantic beating of her heart that was earlier held by the Savior. The Mayor stood up, grabbed her spell book from its shelf and flipped the pages frantically. There, she found it. The poem of the Evil Queen’s undoing. 

**Of apples green and red,**   
**Of knights and Queens,**   
**Of swords, staffs and shields,**   
**Of thoughts of you tangled up in the fairytale spinning in my mind.**   
**Of potions and magic,**   
**Of heroes and villains,**   
**Of crowns, kingdoms and hearts locked in a box hidden in the vault in my mind.**   
**Pulsing hearts haunt my dreams as your sword is plunged through mine.**

_In Regina’s dreams, they’re back in Enchanted Forest the town people chasing her.Hands outstretch asking for their hearts in the same tone and same phrase that makes her tense. She’s powerless, so she ran inside her vault in the castle and locked it._

_Beating hearts in different boxes created a melody that Regina hates. Unable to think clearly, the fallen queen covered her ears trying to block the sound. The door opened abruptly. A woman with blonde hair, green eyes, face’s shape very similar to Snow White’s entered._

_The Savior is walking towards her, eyes filled with hatred; dragging her sword- the sound of it scratching the floor fills the room. ‘Don’t come any closer,’ she heard herself say as she took a step back. But the woman didn’t listen and continued walking until Regina’s back met the boxes of hearts. The fallen queen wanted to summon her magic but it wouldn’t come and soon the blonde was in front of her. They never broke eye contact as the blonde thrust her hand inside Regina’s chest and plucked her heart. The Evil Queen hissed as the savior retracted her hands._

  
_They both stared at the blackened heart beating loudly before they locked gazes again. And without looking away, the blonde held her sword up and slowly traced its cold blade from the top to the pointed tip. The feeling of the sword sent shivers throughout Regina’s body. The last thing she saw was green eyes._

  
Regina’s body shivered at the recollection. This has been written here ever since the Dark Curse took place. And she may just face her fate soon. 

  
But her mother’s back, Cora won’t get rid of her right? She stared at her mother’s sleeping form in the other bed. She’s the reason they’re here anyways. Cora wants magic and power, hence she came to Storybrooke. Cora even disguised herself as Regina to harm Archie their town’s psychologist, who is by the way alive and held captive.To get her attention. Ruby had seen her in Regina’s form and has told the authorities, hence they were after her. Cora won’t let her die, that’s why she stuck around with her mother than keep her stand about being innocent after Snow White and her family accused her otherwise. The evidence is good though, if she was them she would’ve done the same. 

  
Her phone vibrated. The infuriating blonde sheriff Emma Swan, as if knowing that she was just in Regina’s dream earlier is calling.

Having no intention of letting the Savior know that she’s interested with whatever she’s to say, Regina didn’t answer nor decline. She was almost glad it went straight to voicemail, almost.

“Hey.” the Sheriff started; “I know you’re in your vault that’s why I didn’t let anyone go near it. I know you believe I turned my back against you but, Regina if you didn’t really do it.Meet me at the Toll Bridge. I’ve been here since forever! I know you’re listening to this so please show up. I’ll wait. You’re better than this. This is not the Regina I know, just… Just be yourself. Okay? Henry’s worried and I… Well I---” the voicemail was cut before Emma can continue her rambling. 

Regina stared as her screen showed 19 missed calls. After making sure Cora’s still asleep, Regina went out of the room; ascended the stairs and sat at its top step. She clicked the voicemails that all came from Emma. 

_“Regina, answer your phone…”_

_“Now I’m worried…”_

_“I know. I did wrong.I’m sorry…”_

_“Henry is sad, you just started changing…”_

_“Regina, I won’t be leaving Toll Bridge unless you show up.”_

_“If you didn’t do it, you will not hide like a guilty murderer!”_

_“Regina, show up, damn it!”_

_“Regina, you helped me the other day, let me help you.”_

Just listening to Emma’s voice made Regina want to deflate and ask for help. The sheriff has shown her kindness the moment she promised Regina won’t die in the hands of the wraith. She invited Regina to her and Snow’s welcome home party. Emma sided with her when the town accused her of killing that cricket. Then changed her mind, even deprived her of seeing Henry. And now she says she’ll help? 

The thought of that idiot making decisions and changing them again, angers Regina. And if her dream is a vision, then she’ll do just exactly what Emma said. She will show up as herself.

\--- 

Emma stifled another shiver. She held back from calling Regina again. Every sound around her makes her jump, it could be Regina. She’s not really a hopeful person, but ever since she woke up Henry from that sleeping curse.Her ‘light’ characteristic sort of took over. That’s exactly why she’s still at the Toll Bridge, past her four hour mark. Its midnight now, likely Regina won’t show up.But if there’s one thing she learned from Henry, it’s to believe. So she stayed, despite being cold with wearing only her t-shirt, jeans, red leather jacket and beanie. She looked around for the nth time, hoping Regina will show up. 

Emma heard something on her right and she turned immediately. Purple smoke was just dissipating and a very calm Evil Queen was what Emma saw. Emma is shocked as she took in Regina’s appearance- purple dress, red inner, black tights. Regina’s normally shoulder length hair is long and held back from her face reaching the woman’s hips. 

“Regina…” Emma’s a little frightened because she didn’t expect Regina to come, let alone dressed like this. 

“I’m here now Savior, shall we get right to it?” Regina asked creating a fireball in her hand.   
Emma positioned her hands defensively. She can’t even summon her magic and only knows that her magic is driven by her emotions. “Regina, I didn’t come here to fight.” 

“Then why bother me?” Regina didn’t give up her defenses. “I thought you found evidence against me? What happened to the Charming’s united front?” 

“There is evidence, Regina. But never once did my lie telling thing fail me.” Emma said as calmly as she can. “Believe me, I came to help you. Henry made me.” 

At the mention of her son’s name, Regina forgot her need to fight the Savior. She made the fireball disappear. “How is he?” 

Emma smiled at Regina’s instant change. “Worried about his mother.” 

The last word made Regina remember what she told the blonde earlier. She blatantly told Emma that the woman wasn’t Henry’s mother, but her. “About that…”

Emma seemed to pick up what Regina is going to say as her shoulders sagged. “Not now, Regina. This isn’t about me.” 

Regina can only nod. “Very well.” 

They were silent because both women didn’t know what to say. Emma eyed the other woman’s look. It’s her first time seeing the Evil Queen, the Snow White movie she used to watch in her childhood didn’t do the woman justice. Regina is far better than the cartooned one. 

Regina feeling Emma eyeing her, flicked her wrist to change her attire to change them into what she was wearing earlier, a red coat, black t-shirt, gray slacks, and heeled black boots. 

“Do you always dress like that?” Regina heard Emma ask. 

“When I’m the Evil Queen; yes,” Regina confirmed. The Savior seemed to not like the title she called herself if the blonde’s frown is to get by. Regina arched an eyebrow, questioning the woman. She received a shrug as a response. 

“Tell me what happened, Regina.” The Sheriff demanded.

Regina looked at Emma. It only occurred to her now that she came here without a plan. What if the blonde was playing her? Is this a trap? But Emma did say she came to help. With a sigh, Regina relented; “My mother happened.”

“You mean, that bitch Cora?” Emma asked, eyebrows reaching her hairline. 

“You know my mother?” Regina asked confused. 

“Yes. When we were sucked into that portal by Jefferson’s hat and magically transported to Enchanted Forest, she sort of tried to kill me.” Emma answered with a nod. 

Regina frowned, she never knew about that. “Well, at least you have an idea how… hard my mother is.” Regina mumbled. “She and the dreadful Captain Hook travelled using the Jolly Roger, the Captain’s ship; to get here. She… changed her appearance to mine and hurt Archie who is, by the way, alive and is just used as a leverage to catch my attention.” 

Emma’s nose scrunched up and her frown deepened. “Captain Hook is real too? No shit.” Emma shook her head. “Total bitch.” the blonde looked over Regina who stood there looking so unsure. 

Regina agrees but she cannot voice it so she simply nodded. After all these years, there is still a part of her that is afraid of her mother.

“Emma.” Regina started, unsure if she should even ask Emma in the first place; “You know I wouldn’t do anything that will hurt Henry again right?” 

Regina dreaded herself for sounding so helpless, desperate even. Emma gave her the small smile she wore that day on the well when she sucked up a curse and that night in the diner when she implied Regina should stay. Regina felt her vulnerability exposed now and that is something she doesn’t really like. To think Emma has seen a lot of it already. Emma nodded in understanding and asked; “What now?”

Regina was aghast. “I don’t know, Miss Swan. Aren’t you the one who offered to help?” 

“We know I’m not the magic expert here, Regina. I may be the sheriff but I doubt a handcuff can stop someone who can change her appearance.” Emma said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

“Well then you can’t help me.” Regina said with gritted teeth.

“Hey.” Emma not quite believing that Regina will just give up at that continued; “We’re going to find a way.”

Regina scoffed; “Right. Even I don’t know how to do that. An additional clueless savior can definitely help me.” 

Emma frowned at Regina’s words. She really wanted to comfort the woman, but they’re not at that stage yet nor is Emma any good at it. And so she just asked; “Do you think we should ask for help?”

Regina shook her head; “I am full dark, pure black, Miss Swan. Nobody will stand with, let alone for me. Nobody would want to stand in the dark.” 

Emma just nodded in understanding and threw a sheepish smile; “Good thing I’m a light then, huh?”

Regina tugged the red coat closer to her and spared a look at the Savior’s appearance. The Sheriff looks so cold, so tired; yet so understanding. And Regina wondered if the Savior would be really her undoing or her saving. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to In This Moment's "The Light" when I finally finished the plot in mind, hence the title. :)))

Regina closed the second book she just finished reading. The mayor straightened her back against the trunk of the tree she’s leaning in. She doesn’t like the idea of killing her mother so for two hours they’ve been reading but there’s still nothing about suspending magic nor realm jumping, she doesn’t like the latter idea either because she has done it before- sending, or what she thought was trapping her mother to another realm and Cora was able to just came back.

They agreed to start immediately, doing nothing didn’t work for Regina and Emma thinks doing things later would be a risk. So Emma broke inside the town’s library and even the convent to see if there are any books about magic. Emma found five thick books and four ordinary ones. Regina collected a lot of books that might be helpful from her vault too. The first problem they encountered was where are they going to meet and read? The solution had been the Toll Bridge, because they won’t risk anyone seeing them; using flashlights since they decided to start right away. The second had been the fact that some books are in different script even Regina found hard to read, setting Emma up with only the books written in English. The third and biggest had been them having books but none of those seem to have what they were looking for.

Regina heaved and Emma looked up from the book she’s reading. She hopes that its dark enough for Emma, who is sitting cross-legged on the ground facing her. Not to see how resigned she is now but when she saw the shadows of Emma’s tight lipped smile, she knew Emma knew.

“We’ve only been through three books, we still have a lot.” Emma offered a little cheering up.

“You can’t know that.” Regina countered with a sigh.

“But you can’t know that this is the end too.” Emma pushed back because of course she will. And Regina appreciated the gesture, it may not do something but the effort was there.

Instead of fighting back, Regina hummed in acknowledgement having no energy to fight and just picked up another book. She can feel that Emma is still looking at her and tried not to mind it but she can’t, the knowledge of the blonde looking at her quite intensely is warming her insides and cheeks. She only lasted ten seconds; “What is it, Miss Swan?”

“How did Sidney become the Mirror on the Wall?” the blonde asked curiously.

Regina rolled her eyes still not looking up. “He’s not literally a mirror on the wall. Fancy you may ask just an irrelevant question.”

Emma rolled her eyes too. “I’m just curious about how he ended up there. He couldn’t escape there from what I can remember from Henry’s book.”

Regina seemed to consider Emma’s idea. “He simply wished to be able to provide me with anything I wanted and to always stay beside me.”

“Just like that he’s suddenly trapped?” Emma’s more confused than ever now.

“You forgot that he was a Genie when that happened.” Regina answered, continuing to read.

“Where did he go exactly?” the frown can be heard in Emma’s voice.

That caught Regina’s attention.

“How long has he been there?” Emma continued to attack Regina with questions.

Surprisingly Regina can’t remember, she stared curiously at Emma’s face who is clearly expecting answers too.

“How did he get out?”

That, Regina knows. “Before you came to town, Storybrooke was considered to be in the land without magic. He can’t actually be around town all the time with me when he’s inside a mirror right? And it’s not like there’s any magic that can hold him there.” The answer seemed to dawn to Regina so she immediately abandoned the book she’s reading and turned to the pile of the books.

“So magic kept him there?” Emma continued to ask even after Regina started shoving books out of the pile.

The same questions were running in Regina’s mind as she continued putting books aside. Finally, three books down the bottom Regina found the book she’s searching for. Regina showed Emma the book about different realms and dimensions, a small hope starting to adorn her face. Emma smiled at her too, happy that she can offer Regina some help.

Now they have a little time and an unsure direction rather than dead ends.

Suddenly, Emma’s phone started to vibrate. Emma smiled apologetically at Regina before turning her phone on. Regina got her phone too, to look at the time. And she’s shocked that hours passed by but never did she mind the Savior’s presence.

“It’s Mary Margaret. She’s looking for me…” Emma started cautiously. The blonde chanced to look up towards Regina, who is nodding as an acknowledgement.

“It’s almost 5AM…” Regina frowned, what if Cora woke up? Regina didn’t leave any note telling the older brunette where she is. And if her mother is looking for her, she will definitely use magic and that will most likely out Regina and Emma’s undercover. Regina clutched the book of different dimensions and realms closer to her chest, as it is the hope she’s clinging to now. No matter how little it is, how pathetic it may sound. It may be the only thing Regina can count on now, this book... and Emma.

Regina must have been thinking for a long time because Emma muttered the words with concern; “Let’s just keep looking.”

The brunette nodded in agreement; “You should head home. I doubt they will suspect you of helping me, but better sure than sorry we assumed.”

It was Emma’s turn to nod. “I’ll distract them from going anywhere you’ll be. Just text me where you are.” with Regina’s arched eyebrow, Emma continued; “You said it yourself, it’s better to be careful.”

Regina can only agree with an; “All right.”

“I think you should try to talk to Sidney, to close up any possible loopholes.” Emma offered, all the while sorting the books from what she and Regina finished.

Regina nodded though she’s sure Emma can’t see it. She started fidgeting her fingers and a voice inside of her is chastising her for it, her mother’s voice telling her how pathetic and weak she is taunting Regina’s mind. She basically swatted her own hands.

“Regina, what is it?” For the nth time since the four hours they’ve been together, Regina failed to answer Emma again and the blonde desperately wants to know what’s got Regina’s thoughts and tongue. But the blonde knew not to push so she settled with; “Regina, I don’t know what it is with you and your mom but I assure you, whatever she did to you in the past. I won’t let it happen again.”

Regina nibbled on her lower lip, angry at herself and not at all towards Emma. Thinking that her vulnerability must have been palpable enough for Emma to see it despite the darkest blue color of the sky, Regina offered nothing. 

Emma sighed and nodded to herself. She didn’t question about that again and instead gestured at the books she once again piled. “What about these books?”

“I’ll take them, obviously.” Regina sassed.

Emma just sighed more audible this time. She won’t push Regina to open up. At least she got her confirmation that they are not at that level of… friends… acquaintances… enemies… or whatever they are. So she relented with a hanging; “Okay…”

Regina winced. Her lack of energy and sleep and hope must be catching up with her if she can hear the uncertainty and resignation in Emma’s voice. That must be it because she thinks she feels bad.

“I’ll go now," the blonde bade goodbye. The blonde sheriff crossed her arms in her chest and hovered a little bit on where she’s standing before awkwardly pulling her legs to walk. It seems sitting on the cold ground for two hours is not good. She prayed to whatever and whoever is there to pray for that Regina will give her something, or anything. It’s not like she’s waiting for anything in return, it’s her job to save. She’s the Savior and the Sheriff after all. Emma just wished any response from Regina, either it be making fun of how funny she walks. Or calling her an idiot for whatever reason.

“Emma…”

So when Emma heard Regina’s almost whisper like voice, she almost fist pumped the air. Trying to suppress her smile, Emma turned to Regina again with a; “Yes, Regina?”

Emma can almost hear the eye roll from the Mayor, still the brunette replied; “Thank you.”

The blonde, totally shocked. Didn’t even try to hide her full blown smile. Emma replied, smile evident to her voice; “You’re welcome.”

Regina watched as Emma started walking away again. Regina knows she should question Emma’s real intention, she knows that Snow White’s daughter offering to help should be a trap of some sort. She knew she should’ve declined.

Still Regina, without thinking enough of it; trusted the blonde.

To add the fact that they still hadn’t talked about the heated argument just yesterday.

Shaking her head Regina admitted to herself that the Savior might be her saving after all.

\---

“I thought, you bailed out on me, my dearest daughter.” Her mother sitting primly at the edge of the bed greeted Regina. Luckily the younger brunette had some sense of hiding the books in the trunk of her Mercedes than bringing them here in the vault.

“You’re more than aware I have nowhere to go.” Regina answered shortly. She’s starting to feel the fatigue of not sleeping now.

“Where have you been?” Cora asked her expression and tone in nonchalance.

“I checked for a few things at the mansion and the office. Had to make sure I’m still the mayor.” Regina lied.

Cora nodded, satisfied. “That’s my girl.”

Regina dreaded those words.

“Tell me, how can we get our hands into that power of yours?” the older brunette asked, her eyes are shining so bright it may as well embarrass a star.

Regina sighed. Of course power would be the end of their every discussion. “It’s not something you can put your hand on, Mother. It’s like a… title. It’s not also absolute. More of just controlling what goes around and within town.” Regina frowned. “And it’s not a very appealing job.” To think that those imbeciles want to get the work, which is nothing but papers and approving of changes. Makes Regina want to laugh, but of course she won’t be giving it up. That would mean losing her pride.

“Well then I say we get our hands on a literal and much more powerful magic.” Cora smiled.

“Mother, what are you implying?” Regina asked, though she had an idea, a terrifying thought actually, still she doesn’t want to confirm her thoughts.

Cora smiled, a soulless and particularly dark one; “I say we get our hands on the dagger.”

“Gold’s dagger?” Regina asked for confirmation.

Cora frowned; “Is that how you named him here?”

Regina nodded. “He weaves straw into gold, that’s why.”

“Understandable.” Cora approved, a small smile gracing her lips. “Where and when can we get it?”

“Mother, we can’t.” Regina warily said. It will make things harder for Emma and her. Her name’s tainted enough now, stealing the Dark One’s dagger would make clearing her name harder.

“Why not?” Cora asked, her smile is now forced and shows almost all of her teeth. Regina knows for a fact that any wrong move, she’ll more likely to receive Cora’s wrath.

“Because the police department is already after us, attacking right now would be a suicide attempt.” Regina chanced to explain.

“All the more reason to go after the dagger.” Cora hissed. “What, are you afraid Regina?”

Regina deflated. She really, really wished hard her mother won’t find her again. “Of course not, Mother.” It’s either her luck isn’t that great, or the fairies really hate her so they didn’t grant her wish. Or simply the whole universe and its forces, destiny or fate included; just hates her.

“Then show me how evil you have become, Regina.”

Regina nodded and slowly sighed, looks like there’s no stopping her mother now. She’s got no energy, so she resigned. A vibration from her pocket caught her attention. She discreetly spared a glance at her screen and it was a text message from Emma. Regina stared at her mother who is eyeing her and her phone curiously, instead of explaining Regina said; “We will need to wait for a reasonable hour before we move.”

“Why?” Cora asked.

Because Regina’s tired, that’s the truth. Instead, Regina thought hard for a moment and said; “They are probably still looking for me now. They won’t expect me to walk around town in broad daylight.”

When Cora nodded, Regina opened the text message.

_They covered searching the mansion, tried to stop them before I met you; sorry. There are at least three people ‘guarding’ it._

_Henry’s still sleeping. Stay safe Regina._

Regina had to stop herself from smiling because of the serious concern the other woman is displaying. She had to forcefully purse her lips to look annoyed. She typed out a reply.

_Mother wants to have the dagger in her hand. I hate to say this, warn Gold. I’ll try to buy as much time as I can. I’ll be at the mayor’s office this noon. Can you keep your parents away from there?_

_I’ll contact Sidney to ask him about the realm, we’ll meet at the office. In the mean time, can you plant a bug at the station? I need an excuse to go to the office._

_Please just keep Henry safe. As much as it pains me, I can endure being away from him for a while if it means he stays away from my mother’s grasp._

With a minute of hesitation, Regina added: _Thank you, Emma._

“What are you doing with that… thing.” Regina heard Cora asked disdain obvious in her voice. If there’s something Regina has the same with her mother aside from their hair and darkness, it would be their hatred of not knowing.

“We have to go to my office later. We need to have an idea of what is going outside of this vault. I just need someone to plant something at the station.” Regina simply explained, typing a text to Sidney to meet her at the office.

Cora nodded despite not knowing what some words from Regina’s statement were.

Regina sighed, with all this planning with Emma while distracting her mother Regina doesn’t know how she’ll ever get through this day, probably days. She’s about to heave another sigh when her phone still in her grasp, vibrated again.

_Okay. I’ll keep them as far away as possible. I’ll keep Henry safe. Take care._

_And Regina, You’re welcome._

Despite herself, Regina felt a little relieved.


	3. Chapter Three

Regina and Cora got inside the Mayor’s office through teleportation. Already waiting inside is a giddy Sidney sitting at the chair in front of the desk.

“Your Majesties.” he greeted.

Cora all but beamed at him, Regina merely rolled her eyes. She gave him a nod; “Sidney.”

With the text he got from the Mayor earlier this day, he knew not to open his mouth nor ask the younger brunette about it with her mother around. Regina had told him to bring and operate the laptop in her office without anyone knowing, so he complied. “I’ll set the laptop and the bug.” he excused himself.

“And here I thought everyone here hates you.” Cora commented as she looks at the black man settle the gadget.

“He’s the only one who doesn’t.” Regina answered rounding her table to sit at her chair all the while Sidney is busying himself with cords of the speaker and a USB Emma handed him, connected to the bug the Sheriff herself planted at the station. When her mother turned to survey the room Regina opened her desk and got a pen and paper in hand. She tugged the man’s coat and pointed at the paper with her arched eyebrows. He seemed to understand because he nodded and returned to readying the laptop.

Cora returned her attention to Regina, if she had known killing a man her daughter loved would make Regina want to be queen, she would’ve killed Henry Sr. years ago. But Cora won’t have it any other way, Regina had fulfilled what Cora dreamt for her. Regina became queen, a powerful one Cora might add. And now that she knows a part of Regina still fears her, Cora won’t let her get rid of her; not again. “What are we doing?” the older brunette woman asked.

“We…” Regina gestured to Sidney and her, “are going to figure out what they are doing outside. “While you.” she gestured to her mother; “Are going to make sure nobody will notice anything in this room.”

“What am I, a guard?” Cora asked enraged.

“If that’s what you want to call it.” Regina said and started typing on her laptop as Sidney instructs her from her right.

“I don’t know why we bother with this nonsense, Regina. I want to help.” Cora started to make her way to her daughter.

“Mother, you don’t even know what this is called.” Regina said faking a sigh, hoping that her fear of getting caught isn’t obvious. “Besides, it is important nobody sees us here.”

Cora scoffed; “As if they stand a chance.”

“They do.” Regina admitted.

“What?” Cora asked, intrigued.

“They have the Savior with them.” Regina informed her while she busied herself with writing on the paper, acting as normal as she can.

“Who is that and how powerful is she?”

“Emma Swan…” Regina finished writing, _Tell me everything I need to know about the Mirror realm, the one where you were stuck._ And slid it to Sidney; “Snow White’s daughter, product of True Love, Sheriff of Storybrooke and Savior Emma Swan.” After a beat she added; “The other mother of my son.”

“You’re sleeping with Snow White’s daughter?!” Cora asked aghast.

Regina was horrified. Sidney was startled too, even more than he is when he read what Regina wrote.

“Of course not, Mother!” Regina shouted, she may as well inform everyone she’s in her office. With a hiss she added; “No Mother, I do not have a relationship with Emma.”

“How did she become the other mother of your child then?”

“If you cannot remember,” Regina drawled out and explained to her mother as short as she can and as little as she wants. “Back in the Enchanted Forest I drank a potion which left me barren. I adopted a baby boy and it turned out to be her son.”

Cora just nodded. She had read Henry’s files when she came after Archie also known as Jiminy Cricket, so she walked towards the window and said; “Work quickly.”

With her mother’s back to her, Regina finally turned to Sidney and quirked an eyebrow; challenging him not to answer her question. Sidney, knowing not to question Regina, started writing in silence as Regina clicked away and soon David’s voice can be heard on the speakers.

_“Emma?” a static was heard. “Emma? Can you hear me?”_

Cora stared at the box where the voices came from and forgot the fact that she is still holding the curtain on the glass window.

_After another static, Emma’s voice saying; “Yeah?” was heard._

_“Where are you? We found something.” Snow White said._

_“I’m just walking towards Gold’s, what is it?”_

_“We found a note left in front of the station.”_

Regina knew about the note, Emma told her that she will plant an anonymous letter that will tell them about Cora, Captain Hook and the Jolly Roger.

_“What are you doing at Gold’s?” Snow curiously asked._

_“Just…” Emma started but didn’t bother to finish it. Instead she let out a sigh and just said; “Nothing important, just tell me about the note.”_

_“Someone anonymously wrote something about seeing a ship arriving at the docks two nights ago, the same night Archie went missing. The sender claimed to have seen Cora and Captain Hook boarding off the ship.” the man explained._

_“Shall we send someone to the docks?” the Sheriff’s mother asked._

_“Do that. I’ll be at the station after I talk to Gold.”_

_“Copy that.” for a moment, only static can be heard until it was gone and only footsteps could be heard, a door opened from a distance then it closed giving the impression that the station is now empty._

“The Jolly Roger,” Regina started looking at her mother in the eye as she covered the paper Sidney pushed in front of her at the table with her hand; “Where is it?”

“It has an invisibility spell on it.” Cora said with a huff, returning the curtain to cover the window. “I’m not stupid.” Nobody inside the office noticed a passerby who just pulled her phone and frantically talked to whoever is on the line.

“But the pirate might be.” Regina started planting the idea in her mother’s mind. She needs her mother to leave her, just for a few hours just so she could tell Emma whatever Sidney knows and they can finally start planning against her dark mother.

Cora seemed to consider Regina’s words. “I don’t think he will be.”

Regina just shrugged. She doesn’t want to appear too eager to get rid of Cora. Anything that will make her mother suspect her should be avoided; “If you say so.”

Cora continued to think about it not minding the fact that her daughter just opened a paper in front of her. She’s still thinking about it even after Regina stopped reading the paper and stared at her again. “Alright, I will warn the lousy pirate. You will still be here, correct?”

Regina nodded. She’s on the very edge of her seat, wanting nothing but her ability to breathe again. Disappearing in a dark red cloud of smoke, Cora was gone. Regina and Sidney exhaled loudly. Regina quickly faced Sidney. “This is all you know?”

Sidney nodded.

“This was it?!” Regina hissed and read what’s written in the paper; “The realm is filled with mock mirrors in any place the imprisonment happened. When the capturer doesn’t want communication with the imprisoned, the glass turns as blue as the background. How is this supposed to help me?”

Sidney at least felt embarrassed. He asked; “What do you want to know, Mayor Mills?”

“Do you any other way to put someone there?”

Sidney shook his head; “We don’t know where the bracelet that will turn one person to a Genie is.”

Regina nodded; “Any way out?”

Sidney swallowed the lump on his throat; “Well, there’s one.”

Regina has quirked an eyebrow.

“It took me a long time to figure it out but it’s also not an easy way out. There are pieces of mirror that according to what I had read if reformed back to its original will create a way out.”

Regina prompted when Sidney didn’t continue; “And did you finish it?”

Sidney shook his head; “It took me years to find the pieces I’m not even sure if complete. I didn’t even finish it’s one third.”

Regina just nodded as her phone vibrated in her coat. She slumped down in her chair, ignoring the text. So she learned it would be hard to get out, it would probably take a life time. Or perhaps a very long time if Cora really wants to get out. Her phone vibrated again, two consecutive texts this time so Regina reached blindly for it. She opened it to find Emma’s frantic texts.

_Regina, Mary Margaret and David are on their way to the office. I’m holding out the time._

_I don’t think I will be able to make it. They insisted to go up._

_REGINA, ANSWER MY TEXTS._

“We need to go.” Regina decided as she stood up abruptly and Sidney followed.

Regina just grabbed the laptop removing the cords and the USB in one go when the door suddenly opened and Mary Margaret and David, also known Snow White and Prince Charming entered. The former with a bow and arrow directed to Regina and the latter with a gun in hand. With a flick of her hand, Regina transported herself and Sidney in the cemetery; successfully dodging Snow’s arrow that tore the curtain behind the Mayor’s desk.

“That was close.” Regina commented, aware that Sidney is looking at her disbelieving. He may have an idea that Regina is working with somebody in the station but it’s not like he will tell anybody. She clutched the phone in her hand tighter and brought the laptop to her chest.

Sidney cleared his throat; “Call me again if you need help.”

Regina just nodded as she watched the man walk away. She opened her messages with Emma and wrote a reply.

_I got out in time._

_We need to talk._


	4. Chapter Four

Emma stood outside Gold’s pawnshop. Regina had told her to tell Rumple about Cora’s plan, as if Emma will give it to him that easy. The blonde felt her phone vibrate in her pockets as she read Regina’s latest text.

_We’re on our way to the office._

Emma sighed. Regina should’ve known better than to go out in broad daylight. Every protective instinct Emma is feeling was set aside as she reminded herself that Regina is an adult and has magic, the brunette is very well capable of protecting herself.

_I’m just about to talk to Gold._

With one last deep breathe in, Emma reached for the shop’s doorknob and heard the familiar chime above her head.

As soon as he heard the chimes, Gold felt a great surge of light magic. It wasn’t the one he had been sensing for days though, that magic wielder is old and too familiar to him. Unfortunately, Rumplestiltskin, also known as Mr. Gold.Have met a lot of magic wielders to keep track. “Miss Swan.” the shop owner greeted the sheriff when he put down the book of his records he’s reading behind the counter.

“Gold.” she greeted with a curt nod and smirk.

“May I ask the mighty Savior whatever it is that led her way here?”

“Information.” Emma started as she leaned towards the counter; “In exchange of other information.”

Mr. Gold smirked. He really liked it when people have needs. “And what made you think I’ll accept whatever offer you are doing?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” the blonde matched his smirk; “Maybe because it has something to do with something too precious to you.”

That made the man stop and reconsider; “I’m listening.”

“Do you know there are new comers in town?” the blonde started, testing just how interested Gold is to her information.

He nodded; “And I’m well aware that they possess some magic.”

“Good.” Emma nodded and continued; “Let’s just say that the new comers have some business on their minds.”

“What’s their name?” Gold asked.

Emma shook her head; “Regina may call me idiot and stupid a lot, but I’m not that stupid.” She thinks, it’s not like he has the right to call her an idiot; “I told you, information for information.”

“Alright, Miss Swan.” he finally deflated grabbing his cane that is leaning against the counter and stuffed at the floor; “What information do you want?”

“Everything about the Mirror Realm.” Emma said with conviction, still appearing chill leaning casually.

“What exactly do you want to know?” he asked, not willing to give too much information.

“I need to know the way how someone can be put in there.” Emma said seriously. Then she remembered how dirty Gold plays so she cleared; “The thing or portal, to be exact.”

“I thought you only want information?” he asked with a slight amusement.

“I’ll tell you their business too.”

For a moment Gold tried to think about it, weighing whether it will be worth it at the end. He stared straight at the Savior’s eyes, which Emma didn’t break. After a not so long deliberation, he rounded the counter not at all removing his gaze from the blonde. Only when he reached the cabinet did he look away, careful not to remove the fabric that is covering the face mirror Gold retrieved it and went back to his spot.

Emma smiled in triumph. Right now the knowledge of the man almost owning anything and knowing everything is the last in her mind as she thought of finally being able to help Regina.

He didn’t give it to her just yet. Gold held it tightly to his hands, “Their mission, in exchange of the one way portal to the realm.”

Emma, knowing not to question nor irritate the man nodded. She held out her hand asking for the thing. Only when Gold put it in her palm did she say; “They are after the dagger.”

Gold stumbled a little when Emma forcefully took it from him. He doesn’t know what angers him, the thought of how Emma knew it or the thought that someone is threatening to take his power.

“Now, how do I use this thing?” Emma asked as she removed the fabric. Her face was reflected in a face mirror, its glass is rectangle shape, frame and handle black with a sophisticated design.

“You have to be careful with that thing, Sheriff.” the man warned her. He gave her a nod of approval when she covered it with fabric again and he watched as Emma clutched it to her chest seemed to be afraid that she will lose it. “You need to fuel it with magic. If one will go over a person’s whole body with the mirror while fueling it with magic, the person’s body will be trapped inside and only by a great sacrifice can be the person saved from outside. Or in Sidney’s case, lack of magic.” he told her.

Emma nodded in understanding slowly at first and remembered it. After a while and making sure she remembers it fully she said; “Give me some paper.”

Gold reached for some paper in his counter and the pen on his coat. He silently watched as Emma wrote down something.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Gold, challenging him. She flipped the paper and slid it down the counter, handing it to him. Before she turned her back and walked out of the shop.

Only when the door was finally closed did Gold pick up the paper. His blood boiled the moment he read the names written in the paper.

_Cora Mills. Captain Hook._

\---

“Regina.” Emma said as soon as she reached the brunette. She crouched down, reaching her knees for support as she tried to catch her breath. Emma had fled away from her parents when she received Regina’s text seconds after she reached Regina’s office and was told that Regina and Sidney got away, Cora nowhere in sight.

“Emma, you didn’t need to run.” Regina chastised the blonde. The brunette watched as Emma held up a hand and continued to breathe quickly. Regina noticed something sticking out behind Emma’s pocket. With the harsh tone she gave the blonde, Regina kind of hoped the blonde will push back. She have missed not needing to bite her tongue after all, she needed to do that around her mother but never around Emma. But instead, she got a bright and full blown smile when Emma straightened. Regina is confused.

“I found it, Regina.” Emma can’t help the smile from spreading as she told Regina the news. “I found a one way portal that can send someone to the realm.”

Regina’s eyes bulged. Emma reached for the back pocket of her jeans and handed Regina the mirror still covered in cloth. Regina blindly took it, holding it as if it is the most precious thing in the world. Emma almost beamed at the sight of Regina in awe, mouth agape and staring repeatedly at her and the thing in her hand. Regina doesn’t know what to say.

Emma rolled her eyes, not willing herself to read too much about Regina’s look; “Well, technically Gold did.”

“Emma.” Regina drawled out her name, saying it in the sweet manner the blonde is not used to.

Emma just nodded and proceeded explaining; “He said it’s a one way portal and you just need to fuel it with magic and go over her body through the mirror and… that’s it.”

Regina deliberately removed the cloth and touched its frame. She saw her reflection in the mirror and noticed that her eyes are glassy and that she didn’t mind. She lowered it down and saw Emma still smiling at her and she looks just as happy. Regina is forcing herself not to hug the blonde, visibly fidgeting her fingers and pumping her hands just so it could do something that is not cupping Emma’s cheek. “Emma, thank you.”

“You did tell me I’m the Savior right?” Emma smirked, hoping her teasing will wash away the tension palpable in Regina’s demeanor.

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. The woman, who is supposed to be her undoing, is saving her. She kept her mouth shut, there’s no words she needs to say and can say anyway. Her shoulders sagged in relief.

“Besides, I’m the sheriff of this town.” Emma added after a moment. “It’s kind of my job to make sure everyone is safe, especially the Mayor.”

The remark made Regina smile, Emma is smirking fondly as if she knows what is going on with Regina. Everything else is forgotten as a feeling definitely new to her starts to bubble from inside her. A warm sensation filled Regina’s body despite the chilly late noon. It seeps through every vein in her body and travels all throughout her system, reminds her she’s alive. It makes her heart want to float and her body to act jittery. The, what sound like, confession from the blonde surely does unusual things to her body.

Regina looks so touched and her eyes look like it will tear up anytime soon and Emma never saw that soft expression directed to her before. She’d only seen it something close to it, when Regina welcomed them back from the Enchanted Forest. But even that won’t stand with how good Regina looks with a genuine smile. The sensation gives her chill, more than what the cold yet mild breeze of the wind gave. It went straight through her bones and she can’t move. It’s not like Emma will because there’s no other place she’d rather be right now than stand in front of Regina at the Toll Bridge, with a smile on her lips; helping the brunette.

They’re still looking at each other when an excited yell was heard in a distance.

“Moms!” an excited Henry took off from Snow White’s hands on his shoulder and ran as fast as he could towards the direction of his mothers.

The two woman stood dumbfounded and the smile on their lips are now gone.

The brunette stared behind her son’s running form and took a step backward with the sight of Snow White. She snapped her head towards Emma, who is just like her was in state of shock; “You.” she snarled.

“I didn’t do it!” Emma denied.

Regina should’ve known it was a trap. Emma probably found the mirror to send her and Cora to the realm. She gripped the said item in her hand tighter. She should’ve known things will go wrong. Though agitated with the blonde, Regina caught Henry’s body when he crashed his body to hers for a hug.

Emma watched as Regina’s first flaming with anger eyes turned soft when Henry hugged her. The blonde gave a small smile to Regina as the brunette hugged her son back. She stayed standing in her spot and looked ahead where Mary Margaret, her mother also called Snow White; is slowly making her way to them. She quirked a questioning eyebrow to the former Princess which she received a tight smile and nod as an answer. Suddenly, there’s someone tugging on her jacket and saw that it was Henry. Emma quickly understood what he was implying but didn’t expect it to be what it exactly is.

Henry missed his brunette mother. That much is obvious as he hugged her as tightly as he can. He sighed happily when he felt her familiar fingers massaging his scalp. “I miss you, Mom,” he whispered silently. When they pulled back, his mother is crouching down as she rests their forehead together. He was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead.

“I missed you too, my little prince.” she whispered just as quietly.

Henry saw that his blonde mother is not looking at them but instead to her grandmother. She too, he knows, needs hugs. Henry tugged at her sleeve and pulled her close. Without letting go he gave her a one arm hug pulling both his mothers together, his head in between their bodies. “Thank you, Emma.” he said as he looked up to meet her gaze. She messed his hair and just hugged him tighter. He’s feeling that finally, even if just for a moment. He has his parents both in his arms.

Snow White watched from a distance as her daughter and former step-mother shared a look, one face with streaks of tears and the other offering comfort. She desperately wants to join and envelop both women in a hug but she knows that this is something special for the both guarded women to have their son together. So she kept her distance, knowing that there’s no need to protect her daughter or hold grudges anymore. It looks like Regina found her family and if Emma would be and would want to be a part of that, Snow White is more than willing to forgive the Evil Queen.

After a while, Henry let go of the both of them and gave the widest grin he could muster. “I knew it.” He looked back to his grandmother who took it as her queue to walk to them.

“Mary Margaret?” Emma warily asked, stepping ahead of the brunette in an instant.

She just smiled. Snow White should have known Emma would be so protective; “I know about it, Emma.” She shook her head at her daughter’s failed undercover; “You should try harder when you’re trying to hide something, especially to someone who had known you for months and is your mother. This may not be believable but, if ever you need anything I’ll be willing to help.”

“Grandma’s the one who figured it out.” Henry smiled proudly.

“After he convinced me thoroughly that this,” Snow White pointed to Regina and Emma; “is what should happen. He said you’ll help each other because that’s what you always do.”

Regina wanted to scoff, but the sight of his son in front of her is just enough to stop whatever else is running through her mind. So without much thinking, she just nodded having no more energy for war.

Emma stared at Mary Margaret for a long time. Her mother just gave her a look she doesn’t know the meaning. The blonde gulped. She knew a conversation needs to be done.


	5. Chapter Five

“I don’t understand how you can just leave your mother like that, Regina. I didn’t know that after meeting the disgusting pirate that is Captain Hook. The people I will be seeing in your office are Snow White, her idiot husband and equally irritating daughter. Isn’t it enough that I got to talk to a stupid pirate who cannot understand a warning of not going out?”

Regina heaved another sigh. She had been listening to her mother’s same train of sentences for a good hour now, a hour when she had returned back to her vault with her angry mother waiting for her. She had explained that she went to the station to retrieve the bug she had planted because it would only be a matter of time before they found out, a good enough excuse to explain why she was gone for over an hour. There had been no more questions with where she exactly went but instead questions of her determination to have the most powerful, Cora had insisted; magic in her hands were given to her.

Cora realising Regina had not put much effort nor showed any interest to Rumplestiltskin’s dagger somewhat knew power isn’t what her daughter wants. Her daughter had learnt to think on her own and Cora just knew what the other aspect Regina has not yet learned how to control, her emotions towards her mother. “You do realise I am the only one in this town who has the ability to help you, correct?”

Regina gulped. She definitely knows where this conversation will lead. She continued to arrange the books in her vault just to keep her hands busy. Cora though has another plan. With a flick of her mother’s wrist, Regina was flipped around facing her mother and she felt herself being pinned to the very same cabinet she had been arranging causing the things in it to rattle. The older brunette quirked her eyebrow in question and once again Regina was reminded of who has always been the controller of her life. Despite her not willing to do so, she nodded.

“And you do know that they took away the child you own?” Cora asked, her hand still hovering in the air making Regina immobile.

Regina wanted to scream at her mother and tell her that Henry is not anyone’s property. But she knew better so like the good girl she had always been taught to be, Regina nodded.

“And you do know that the only way to get your beloved son back is to use magic, correct?”

Regina knows that is not true. Emma and Snow White did offer her their help and gave her time with Henry. She had been given hope and trust by the two most unexpected people in town and she knew that somehow they mean it. Regina had to do this right, she just knows it. In order to do that she had to deceive her mother. Regina nodded.

“And the only way to have the most powerful magic is by the dagger.” Cora concluded, “So we have to get it.”

Regina nodded again and she felt the magic of her mother releasing her.

“I am helping you here, Regina.” Cora had said in the fakest genuineness she had mastered.

Regina knows it’s a lie. Still she answered; “I know mother.”

“Good thing that’s clear.” Cora nodded, very pleased. “You have no one right now, Regina. You have no one, but me.”

Regina gulped and looked away, muttering an; “I know.” Her answer made Cora’s lips to twitch.

“If we’re to attack tomorrow, I would like to retire for it now.” Cora said and walked out.

Feeling like needing air, Regina walked up the stairs out of her vault.

\---

Emma ate her dinner silently. Aware of the tension present at the dining table at her supposed parent’s loft. She knows a conversation needs to be done. Still she appreciated David’s and Mary Margaret’s respect for space and right timing.

Henry can feel the awkwardness too. Even he doesn’t know how to resolve so he took his blonde mother’s lead and ate silently. He had been the one to convince his grandmother that the Savior will save the Evil Queen too, no matter if she’s the daughter Snow White. He’s just happy that she had listened to him and that his brunette mother isn’t alone anymore.

David doesn’t know the whole story. All he knows is that his daughter had been helping Regina, since when? David doesn’t know. What kind of help?He had also no idea. But the why?That he thinks he knows. Emma may have resembled his physical attribute more than Snow’s but her attitude, it’s all her mother. He had seen it all before. The look Emma gives Regina, he had received it numerous times before from Snow. It wasn’t something overrated like doe-eyed eyes, but it’s the look of understanding. Like the both of them just want to know, prompting without asking; telling without saying.

Snow White, or by what his daughter insists on calling her Mary Margaret, desperately wants to ask the blonde woman what exactly is going on. But she bit her tongue, hard actually. If there’s something she had learned after spending some time with Emma as Mary Margaret, it is that the blonde is a guarded woman. Pushing Emma will only result in being pushed back, respecting Emma’s privacy served Mary Margaret well. If there’s something Snow White learned after the curse broke, it is the fact that in any way. After all Regina had done to her and her son, Emma will defend Regina for she admired the woman with how well she raised Henry. If there’s anything Snow White learned after spending time with Emma in the Enchanted Forest, it is the knowledge that Emma is a very good judge of character. If Emma thinks Regina is worth saving, then they will just do it. She just hopes it will all be worth it in the end.

“Thank for the dinner, grandma.” Henry said as he put down his utensils.

“You’re welcome, Henry.” Mary Margaret sweetly replied.

“Go put your plate in the sink.” David told his grandson, in which the boy did quickly.

“Can I watch TV?” Henry asked as soon as he came back to the dining table.

“Have you finished your homework?” Emma asked. Henry nodded. “Okay. Remember your bedtime, kid.”

With permission from his birth mother, he went to the living room but before he could proceed, he turned back to the adults and asked; “Are you going to fight?”

“No, sweetheart.” the woman with mid black hair answered.

“Okay.” With a wary look to them he went out of the room to grant them privacy.

“Just to clear things, I am not against you two.” Emma started and the three of them continued eating as if they are not having a serious conversation; “we have a common enemy named Cora.”

“We know.” the other woman agreed.

“And I’m only helping Regina secretly because I know you won’t agree.” the blonde continued.

“We know.” the woman answered again.

“And no matter what you say, I will still continue helping Regina. We are so close to succeeding.” Emma informed them putting down her spoon and fork with a clang.

With a sigh, Snow answered; “We know.”

Emma, now irritated narrowed her eyes to the couple in front of her; “You know? What do you know?”

Snow eyed her daughter with the same furrowed brow. Realizing it won’t work, she calmed herself before answering; “I know you have been helping her since the night you were out of the loft.”

Emma gritted her teeth, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Mary Margaret.

“And I meant what I said.” Snow White said dropping the utensils she is holding; “I will help the two of you.”

David too gave up on eating he had lost his appetite minutes ago and instead just listened to the two most important women in his life have their conversation. Knowing he had nothing to say. He kept his mouth shut.

“Why would you do that?” Emma asked, her eyebrows furrowing deeper.

“For you.” Snow answered easily. Still the blonde woman looked unconvinced so she continued; “I want to help Regina too.”

“Why would you help Regina?” Emma asked.

David took note that Emma is so protective of Regina she may as well threaten the two of them.

“You didn’t accept my reason, did you?” Snow asked sounding resigned.

Emma knows additional people helping Regina would be good. They are after a powerful witch anyway, the only thing they can do to outwit her is to mess her with their numbers. So with a huff she replied; “Fine, I will let you help Regina.” Without looking away from the brunette’s gaze she said; “But if you so try to betray Regina, I swear-“

David cut off his daughter before she can threaten them further; “You will not threaten your mother, Emma.” He may have guessed it earlier, but it doesn’t mean it should happen. He felt his wife’s hand on his shoulder.

Emma looked at David and eyed him before she stood up with her plate and disappeared.

“She’ll be fine.” Snow White whispered, mostly to herself. The conversation is not yet done. There are still a lot of words to be said. But at least for the day, it would have to do.

“Are you alright, Snow?” David asked. His eyes that were previously watching his daughter turned to his wife.

Snow smiled to him and nodded. She turned back her gaze to the door where Emma just came out and replied; “Of course. That’s just how Emma works.”

“You mean always in need of helping others in her own way?” he sighed and tried assessing her expressions.

Snow hummed in agreement; “Especially Regina.”

“And you?”

“I think it’s time to face Cora.” Snow said as she collected their plates. She stood up and on her way to the kitchen, looked over her shoulder and added; “She’s the reason Regina and I fought in the first place. I owe it to Regina.”

“Didn’t you pay quite enough and too much for that?” he asked and started clearing the table.

“Maybe.” Snow White answered as she filled the dishwasher with water. “But we’ll definitely support Emma if she thinks this is the right thing to do, right?” She turned to him.

“Of course.” he faced her and sighed; “As long as there are no more getting sucked into portals.”

\---

Gold knows Cora is not easy to defeat. She had proved herself when she came to a realm and terrorised it. Giving her the throne and earned Cora the title of Queen of Hearts, from Wonderland. He knows she is just like him, willing to do everything to get their hands the power. The only difference is, Rumplestiltskin succeeds, but Cora doesn’t and he is willing to keep it that way. Without further thought, he knows what he needs to do. He needs allies. He needs people who desperately wants Cora gone just as much as he does. Gold needs people who will do his bidding and there’s no other better people to have alliance with than the Savior and the Evil Queen.

He grabbed some paper from the counter, took out his pen and wrote something. They needed a plan. When done, he stared at the two most identical papers and using his magic he gave it a cloaking spell so that only the mentioned recipients can see. With a wave of his hand, the paper was gone in a cloud of black smoke and is right now in the hands of Emma and Regina.

He knew they have something special, as special as something he had put in a veil before. He had foresaw a Savior breaking something he had created. He had assumed it was the curse, he made it after all. It was only Regina who had executed it for he knows it’s her destiny. He is wrong. He also made something much darker than the curse. It looks like Emma is the exact light to that darkness.

The beauty of their story is very formidable it makes the Dark One snarl. He shook his head as he muttered to no one in particular; “Evil isn’t born, dear. It’s made. And all of my creations, you are the most beautiful yet with a touch of something light...” he didn’t dare finish. The man grabbed his cane and stuffed it to the floor. He smirked as he remembered; “Why do I care anyway? After all, I’ll have what I want.”

His smirk broadened even more.

\---

Regina stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a human form sitting at the town’s beach. She thought nobody would be there at this hour. The form in question turned her gaze to her. As a reflex action, Regina took a step back and held up her hand in defense. Seeing that the woman, since they had a long hair and feminine features to her body, didn’t flinch must mean that she is either not afraid of Regina or didn’t realise it was Regina. Cautiously, the brunette took a step forward. When she’s close enough to see the woman’s face, the answer to her earlier thought was neither.

Emma is sitting at the beach. Her butt on the ground, knees pointing upwards, feet apart, hands on her back and her back is arched. She felt someone staring at her so she looked at her left, where the onlooker is. In the dark with only faint moonlight, she cannot make out the woman’s face but only her standing form and hair. The woman walked towards her and only then Emma realised that it was Regina. Emma turned away and didn’t address Regina. The brunette didn’t do anything either. Not until Regina fully reached her side but maintained a distance, Regina spoke.

“She said we’ll get the dagger tomorrow.”

Emma continued to stare ahead. She thought that perhaps keeping her mouth shut for the first time would be what Regina need.

“Mother is using Henry against me.”

Emma then regarded Regina. Just like what she’s doing earlier, Regina was staring ahead the water just not sitting. Still the blonde didn’t talk.

“She told me in order to get Henry back I am going to need to use a great amount of power and magic.”

“You know that’s not true right?” Emma finally asked.

Regina was silenced and in a whisper she voiced out her concern; “Is it?”

“I won’t deny you of Henry,” Emma firmly said. And just like what Regina did, she also voiced out her concern; “I won’t deny Henry of his mother.”

Regina scoffed. “You made it perfectly clear that I am not his mother.”

“I did but I was wrong.” Emma looked away from Regina, afraid that the brunette will see just how vulnerable she’s feeling. “I gave up my right to be his mother the moment I gave him up. Henry is just lucky someone picked herself to be a mother. And I’m really thankful it was you, Regina. He’s a great child, Regina.”

“I don’t believe I ever said this but, Emma, thank…” Regina swallowed the lump on her throat; “Thank you.” She managed to choke out the last two words. “You amended my relationship with Henry. You didn’t let me die. And now you’re…” she can’t finish her sentence because the tears are threatening to fall.

Emma smiled and looked away from Regina, knowing that the mayor doesn’t like to be seen vulnerable. She let Regina catch her thoughts and breathing before she replied, “You’re welcome. You deserve a second chance, Regina.”

Both women remained silent; just listening in the melodious breeze of wind, enjoying the soothing waves of water and comfort of dark surrounding. Fate sure has a way of messing with them.

No one talked until a few minutes later, when Regina turned to leave and muttered in just enough volume so Emma can hear; “Good night.”

Emma regarded Regina’s retreating from and bid in the same volume a; “Good night.”


	6. Chapter Six

_Regina, you ready?_

Regina read the text from the Savior and replied as discreetly as she can. _We’ll be at Gold’s in 5 minutes, stand by._

She had managed to convince her mother to wait for one more day. Regina had to regain her energy if they are to follow Gold’s plan. She can’t face her mother without enough energy that will fuel her magic. She used a different excuse of course. She told her mother that they will be facing the Dark One, so they will need to use every ounce of magic they have. Cora, much to Regina’s gratitude and delight agreed.

The night before, after unexpectedly meeting Emma at the beach that is.The Mayor was supposed to sleep when she smelled magic from a particular someone she wished never to want something to deal with. It was the Dark One’s, Gold. Anger starts to take over Regina’s feeling. Of course, Gold would want something from her. As if he will let Emma help her without anything in return. Regina followed the faint smell she wished her mother won’t be able to catch.

It led her to the pocket of the coat she used earlier. She looked around to see if Cora is around and when confirmed she’s not anywhere near where she is, Regina reached for her coat’s pocket and pulled out some paper she’s sure she didn’t put there. Regina read the paper repeatedly disbelieving that Rumplestiltskin will be willing to help. Suddenly, she heard her phone chime signaling a text was sent to her. Hiding the paper in her waistband for a while she went where her phone is and opened the text she now knew was from Emma.

_Did you receive a note from Gold?_

So it wasn’t just her, Regina thought as she replied. _Yes._

The brunette didn’t have to wait long before there was another text from Emma.

_What do you think?_

Regina’s eyebrows arched. _Are you seriously asking me?_

 _Of course, it’s your mother we’re talking about after all. Plus, you know him better than I do. Should I tell David and Mary Margaret???_ That was Emma’s reply.

Regina was surprised, pleasantly surprised. She had not expected Emma to ask about her opinion. Well, Regina should not be surprised at all Emma did offer her help in the first place. Regina doesn’t want to believe it. She doesn’t want to put all her hope in someone who is yet to see how dark her soul is. Regina doesn’t want to give Emma something that can break as easily as the blonde did days ago. _We have no choice. We need to get all the helping hand we can, even if it means a hand so dirty._

_Okay._

Today, at broad afternoon when anyone could see them they will go to Gold’s Pawnshop and get his dagger, or at least that’s what Cora knows. Regina is standing in the middle of the hall in her vault waiting for her mother to emerge from the bedroom. The word nervousness would not do justice to what she’s feeling.

The former Queen just wishes everything will go as planned.

The door finally swung open and Regina tried to look not as tense as she is. “Ready, Regina?” Cora sweetly asked.

Despite herself, Regina nodded. The words ‘it will soon be over’ are her mantra.

“Then, by all means…” Cora made a gesture of flicking her wrist and Regina quickly understood. With a flick of her wrist, Regina and Cora was engulfed in a purple smoke teleporting their bodies in front of the Dark One’s pawnshop.

\---

“They’re on their way.” Emma told Gold, David and Mary Margaret. The couple, also her parent’s, nodded and they made their way out of the back of Gold’s shop. Gold though, remained.

Emma, their daughter informed them of the plan Gold gave her the night before. Like what Snow White promised Regina, they will help in any way that they can. Even if it means following the Dark One’s order. She, David and Emma are going to be out of the shop to make it look like they walked in when Regina and Cora arrived. Snow White just needs an excuse to go so she can do what she thinks can help both Cora and Regina.

Suddenly, Emma’s phone pinged just in time with Snow’s and David’s. It was a text from Ruby.

_Blue found the ship and un-cloaked it. We found Archie safe inside, as well as Captain Hook. We’re driving Hook to the station now. See you there._

Ruby didn’t know about the plan and the small family looked at each other.

“I can go.” Snow White volunteered. The opportunity presented itself.

“But Snow…” her husband started.

“I’m not much needed here.” she said. “I have no magic and David is much stronger than me. I can go.”

David wanted to protest but before he can even open his mouth, Emma already answered; “She’s right. Take care.”

Snow White secretly sighed in relief. She nodded to Emma and gave David a quick kiss before she first exited the shop. “Text me when Regina’s already here.” was her last words before hopping in their truck.

When she made it to the cemetery where Regina’s vault is, she sent a text to Ruby while walking. _Head first to the station and lock him up in the cell. I’ll be there in a moment._

The former princess walked as fast as she could towards the direction of a concrete building which looks like a mausoleum with a unique logo at the top. Henry had showed her a lot of times in the past of what it looks like. Convincing her that it was the Evil Queen’s vault and she knows that it is true. After minutes of walking she can make up the building’s form.

The phone in Snow White’s hand vibrated and it showed a new text from Emma. _They’re here._

Knowing that the coast is clear, Snow White sprinted towards the vault. Once inside, she looked around to figure out where to find the room. It looks like a normal mausoleum, just few places where you can put flowers and the stone where the body is supposed to lie. With intense observation, Snow White saw that the stone is not aligned with the floor’s design. She eyed it curiously and pushed it to correct it. It moved. She tried to open it in the other direction and slowly a flight down of stairs can be made out. Having no time to waste, the former princess climbed down and was greeted by a hallway that looks very much like the Evil Queen.

The room is so silent that Snow White can hear even her heartbeat. She went straight to the cabinets and carefully gazed at each thing she can see. There are potions, potion-makers, different ingredients, different tools and things she didn’t know the use of. On the floor, there is a chest. She opened it and found a lot of boxes, to which one of the ones in the bottom is lighting on and off. She removed the empty boxes above and finally saw the box with the blinking light inside it. The box was different in design and obviously holds something precious inside it. As she had expected, Snow White saw a red heart with a black core inside it and knew that it was indeed, Cora’s heart. She didn’t think of returning the chest back to normal as she hurried up the stairs. Snow White knows that she needed to get back to Gold’s shop as soon as she can, before her efforts can go to waste.

\---

“Rumplestiltskin.” Cora sweetly smiled. The purple smoke from Regina’s magic has just dissipated. “It had been so long.”

The man who was first rummaging in his drawers behind the counter faced Cora with no emotion on his face. “Cora.” he said curtly.

Regina watched their interaction. She’s even more nervous than she is five minutes ago. She can’t wait for this drama to end.

“Expecting me, are you?” Cora playfully asked.

Regina tensed. Her mother can’t know about this. But her worry was a little bit put to rest when the man replied; “Your magic is too familiar to me, Cora. Don’t forget I once helped you learn it.”

Cora laughed; “Indeed, you have.”

“I will be honest and say it is not a pleasure that you are here. Though I wonder, why?” the Dark One asked and stuffed his cane on the floor.

“You like it straight to the point?” Cora asked. Unexpectedly, Cora flicked her wrist to the side that made Gold’s body be thrown at the left side of the room. The cabinets his body met were rattled. Cora glanced to Regina with an arched eyebrow Regina understood the meaning. Regina held her hand in the air and sustained Gold’s hands at his back. Quickly, Cora made his way around the counter. A long rectangular box hidden in a locked drawer at the counter tingled Cora’s senses. With one mischievous look at the attempting to move Dark One, Cora opened the lid and gushed at the shiny metal of the dagger inside the box. Never mind the fact that the hiding spot seemed to be easy to find.

Regina knows it was the fake dagger. She also knows that if the man really wanted to get away, he would have made a move. Still, he didn’t but Regina made to tighten her magic hold on the Dark One, for it would probably be the only time she is allowed to hold the man captive sort of.

“Isn’t this sweet, Rumplestiltskin?” Cora beamed at him as she held up the dagger with the name ‘Rumplestiltskin’ etched into it.

Rumplestiltskin faked a growl; “What do you want, Cora?”

“Right now?” the older brunette feigned a shock and made a thinking gesture. “I’ll just call you when I can finally think of something.”

“Is one realm not enough, Cora?” the man asked, his face contorted in calmness as he continued to shake his hand, fighting Regina’s magic. He gave her a look to which she quirked an eyebrow. Another second of the look from him and Regina knew her fun is done. She loosened her hold a bit.

“You know I never settled for less.” Cora answered giving him a hint of the past where she refused to be left behind by him and instead chose a dark path herself.

Gold looked over the former Evil Queen, his darkest creation and without looking away from Regina’s brown eyes he commented; “You never seem to realise the meaning of less.”

“Perhaps, I simply deserve more.” Cora argued back.

“You had everything you needed.” the Dark One barked back.

“You can never know what I need.” Cora said and narrowed her eyes to the man. When he tried to open his mouth, Cora held up the dagger and said; “Now, Dark One, I want you to shut your mouth and stop arguing with me.”

Gold knows he should not talk. As much as it pains him to not have his comeback, he knows he will have more fun later when she finally realised she is being played. So he continued to stare at her beaming smile.

Regina doesn’t know what to feel about the Dark One’s earlier statement, nor how should she take it. She pushed it aside and looked back at her mother; “Are we done now Mother? Can I release him now?”

Cora, for the first time.Didn’t chastise her daughter for an obvious question instead, she gave her an equal beaming smile as she answered; “Of course, darling daughter of mine.”

Regina barely held her eye roll. The younger brunette released him but not so kindly. He gave her a look while he corrected his appearance but she just shrugged. Remembering what she has to do next, Regina turned to the window at the right side of the door before giving a discreet and curt nod to the gazing eyes her mother didn’t notice.

Emma pushed the door open, a gun in her hand. The chime was heard in the shop and David, who is also holding a gun; was a step ahead of her. “Regina… Cora…” the blonde greeted them.

Regina walked towards the Dark One. She watched as Cora gave a smirk to Emma. So far their act is going as well as they had planned it.

“Emma Swan.” Cora greeted back, faking her amusement. “It is so nice to meet you again.”

“I can’t say the same.” Emma smirked back. She chanced a brief look at Regina and just one look to the brunette told Emma that she is just as nervous as the blonde is.

“What a pity.” Cora started and stared at the dagger in awe again; “It had to be cut short.”

Emma’s eyebrows furrowed just as Regina’s had been. David looked baffled, despite the knowledge that their plan is carefully thought of; he can’t just not be worried of his daughter.

“Dark One.” Cora started as she held up the dagger in his direction. “I order you to kill the Savior.”

David’s expression was shocked as well as Regina’s. The younger brunette chastised herself. Of course her mother would order Emma’s death first. It means that if Cora did have the right dagger in her hand, Emma is dead now for sure. Acting or not, Regina still wants to try stopping her mother. Before she can talk though, the Dark One interrupted her.

“No.” he said and stared straight to Cora’s eyes.

Cora gritted her teeth; “But you have no choice. I want you, Rumplestiltskin; to kill Emma Swan.”

“No.” he repeated. With her baffled look, he gave a creepy smile. “Look at your hands, Cora.”

Cora immediately let go of the dagger she now realised is fake. Something sticky and glistening is covering her palm and she stared at it in horror. She found herself unable to say something and tried to flick her wrist to make it disappear, but she didn’t feel any magic at all.

“It’s amazing what a sap from a tree, a small amount of pixie dust, one drop of sap from freesia, and a tear from a magic wielder, can do. Right; Cora?” he asked her playfully.

“No!” Cora yelled and turned to Regina. “Regina, do something!”

“No.” Regina responded satisfied that despite her nerves, she sounded a little strong.

“What are you talking about?!” Cora hissed and started to round the counter while holding her hand out. She eyed Regina furiously.

“No.” Regina repeated as she gulped down something in her throat.

Cora was agitated. The older brunette was about to touch Regina when she was engulfed with black smoke and disappeared.

“She’s outside the shop.” the man, who nobody noticed flicked his wrist said. He gave Regina and Emma a quick look before he walked to the back of his shop and said; “You’re on your own now.”

Emma and Regina stared at each other at the same time. They nodded at each other at the same time too before stalking out of the shop. David held the door opened and waited for them to go out before closing the door.

Just like he had said, Cora was outside of the shop and is in the middle of the street calling for her magic in frustration. Regina revealed the Mirror that is hidden in her coat. Just when she’s about to hold it up, Cora managed to conjure a small red ball of magic. Regina is shocked, she didn’t expect the potion to last this short. Without much thinking, she pushed the mirror to Emma. “You need to do that.” she informed the blonde as she conjured a purple ball of magic in her hand. She needs to be ready. This is the only shot they’ve got. With her other hand, she held her mother in place. Purple wisps of magic surrounded Cora in an instant.

“I can’t do this, Regina.” Emma said her voice shaky. She stared at Regina’s focused gaze and to the purple magic swirling out of her body.

That was the moment Cora released her magic to Emma. Before it can reach theblonde though, Regina had used her magic to make it disappear.

“You just have to.” Regina said and created a fireball in her hand.

A slightly breathless Cora stared at her daughter wide-eyed. “You’re choosing the idiots over your own mother? I always Knew you’re not as bright as the others but I didn’t know you are also this stupid.”

Emma heard Cora’s harsh comment about Regina. It is all she needs to do just as Regina had said. She closed her eyes and let Gold’s words swim back to her memories. _Magic is Emotion, Miss Swan,_ he had said. _Think of who you are protecting._ A sight of a nervous brunette, dressed as the Evil Queen; hugging herself before dawn came to mind. The sight of tired, afraid and sad familiar brown eyes was the main picture in her mind as she felt the familiar sensation of magic pulsating through her veins. She opened her eyes to see if the mirror is working. The weak and in and out but flashing light from the glass said so.

“You need to fuel it more, Emma.” Regina said. She only realised now that her body is not yet quite ready to witch fights. She’s using a lot of energy just by dodging the small ball of flames her mother had been releasing since Emma closed her eyes. But mostly, holding her mother in place is much more of energy draining.

Emma nodded frantically and closed her eyes. This time she thought hard of Henry, her parents, the town, but most of all of Regina. She had not been able to focus more fully when she heard Cora said something again.

“You do realise that they will get rid of you eventually, right?” Cora asked Regina as the older brunette starts to feel a little bit of her magic more. She had consumed a lot of energy just by concentrating hard to search for it and she knows Regina will soon find out that she’s wearing thin.

Regina offered no answer as she focused on dodging every fireball her magic gave her and Emma’s way. She can feel her vein throbbing, still she continued to make the fireballs disappear all the while holding her mother on her ground.

“They’re just going to use you for a while. And when they got what they want, they’ll keep Henry away from you.” Cora replied now using both of her hands to fight Regina. “You simply are not worthy of anything good.”

Cora’s assumptions made Emma angry. Regina didn’t deserve that kind of reprimands. The anger that bubbled from inside her made the magic inside Emma move faster. The force is so intense that Emma’s sure she wobbled.

David calmed the town’s people who gathered quickly around them. They should know that staying away from the scene is the most ideal thing to do. He looked back at Emma to see that she’s wobbling. He gave up on calming them down and turned to his daughter he gave her back a support to ground her stance again. Beside the blonde woman was a grunting Regina whom he gave a slight and quick touch on the back. Regina met his gaze and he saw how unfocused her eyes are becoming. He turned to Emma who had her eyebrows pinched together and whispered; “You need to be quicker, Emma. Regina’s energy is getting tired.”

Suddenly, the mirror produced a blinding light. Emma opened her eyes widely but she never lost her eyes on the goal of finishing the great obstacle that is named Cora Mills. She wobbled more as she started to make Cora’s head and face reflect in the mirror. She wanted to do it right so she took her time. A large and manly hand was on her lower back in an instant and she leaned on the touch and support it offers. The light is starting to weaken so Emma closed her eyes again, thinking very hard of Regina and their son. _Henry, their son._

“Wait!” Snow White yelled as soon as she parked the car. She didn’t bother parking it correctly or grabbing the keys as she sprinted as fast as she can and revealed Cora’s heart from the box. With force and urgency, the former princess thrust her hand in the older woman’s chest and placed her heart where it belongs. “It’s done!”

When Emma heard the familiar voice of a woman, she stopped moving the mirror.Currently reflecting on Cora’s knees. The vein in her eyebrow throbbed as she wished her mother will be done with whatever she is doing soon. When the blonde heard Mary Margaret is done, she continued to go through the older brunette’s body.

Soon after, a blinding light surrounded them all and the witch Regina and Emma just fought were gone with the light. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Despite her own tiredness, Emma tried hard to keep her eyes open. Fueling the mirror that long required a great amount of magic, which means a great amount of energy Emma didn’t even know she possessed. She gave the mirror to the outstretched hand of her mother, Mary Margaret. Emma turned to look at Regina. Just like in the movies, Emma watched as Regina’s body slowly rocked back and forth. She blinked hard and repeatedly as she aided the brunette beside her with an equally tired arm of hers. The blurry image of Regina was all she can see, not Mary Margaret wrapping the mirror with her own coat, not David supporting them down, not even she can hear the loud whispers and screams of every spectator.

Nobody noticed the man in his shop watching the scene too. A pleased feeling masked with annoyance.

Emma assisted Regina’s body as she laid the woman down on her lap. There’s a pair of hands in her arms that pushes her down. “Regina?” the blonde woman managed to choke out.

Regina’s eyes fluttered open. She can see Emma, tired and worried Emma. She doesn’t have the energy to say anything so instead, she reached out for whatever she can which happened to be Emma’s hand in her arms and gave it a squeeze before she closed her eyes.

It’s done.

Emma shook Regina’s body as she watched as the brunette’s eyes slowly closed.

“Let her, Emma.” Mary Margaret’s voice was heard. A gentle touch was placed on top of the hand in her right shoulder.

“Hospital.” Emma said, panicking. “We need to bring her to the hospital, Mom.”

Snow White really wants to jump in shock and joy. But she knows that this is not the right place or occasion so she replied with a; “Sure, sweetheart.” She was about to tell her husband to help them up when Emma interrupted her.

“Dad, help.” Emma said and she sounded hopeless and small.

David quickly nodded yet didn’t miss the title his daughter gave her. A brief look overto his wife and they know what to do. David assisted Regina’s upper back as Snow White pulled Emma up and assisted her in standing. David slid his other arm on Regina’s bended knee.

The onlookers watch as Snow White dragged their limping and energy drained Savior. All the while, Prince Charming carried a passed out Evil Queen.

\---

“You need to get checked out, sweetheart.” Snow White sighed for the nth time.

They arrived at the hospital in record time after Snow White setout and broke all the traffic laws she once strictly followed. Now, a hour later. Regina is laid down in her private hospital bed with the glass walls, the one where David once had been.Dressed in hospital clothes and stable but Emma is refusing to go.

“But Regina…” Emma wasn’t able to finish when her mother cut her off this time.

“Will be just fine.” Snow White said and looked as sternly as she can. She continued; “And she’ll probably set me on fire if she will wakes up to the news that you haven’t got yourself checked out.”

Emma sighed; “But what if…”

Snow White cut her daughter again; “If you want, I’ll stay here with Regina and you can go with your father.”

David, who had given up convincing his daughter since after forty minutes of telling her to go, perked up and agreed. “I agree with your mother, Emma.” Snow White gave him a thank you. “Regina will throw a massacre if she woke up and you’re not as well as she will expect you to be.”

Emma Swan in her 28 years of living with no parents, felt like she is being reprimanded and lectured. She tiredly nodded and saw how her mother sighed with relief and her father quickly stood up to assist her. What she didn’t expect though, was her father carrying her bridal style. “I’m not a kid.” she tried to fight.

“We can reach the examining room easier this way. Then you can come back here as soon as you are finished.” David said and smiled when Emma sagged on his arms.

“Fine.” she relented and gave Mary Margaret a tired look.

Snow White was smiling at her husband and daughter. “I will stay here, I promise.” She received a nod from Emma before the duo left the room.

\---

Cora had her eyes closed, tightly closed and was sitting on the ground. Both her hands are holding her chest, grasping it tightly, feeling the beat of the organ inside it for the first time after a very long time. Alongside the new sensation she’s feeling with her heart are the whirlwind of emotions. The Dark Witch have tears in her eyes. She knew for a fact that she isn’t in Storybrooke anymore and that her magic is inaccessible. Regina banished her and she deserved it. For the first time in her life, Cora is scared.

The old brunette woman slowly opened her eyes. She’s in a room, no- a realm, with blue background and a lot of mirrors around. She knows this realm, she had jailed people here. Only a great sacrifice from outside is the only known way out.

 _This was it_ , Cora thought to herself, _her cell. It’s time to pay for her sins._

\---

Regina was conscious, on second thought she’s not. She’s not in her body. That is the most logical reason as to why she can see herself in front of her. The brunette blinked rapidly to test if what she is seeing in front of her.

**_Of apples green and red,_ **

She’s sitting in a chair, sipping a red-colored alcohol with an apple inside it. She offered a toast to the red-head woman, who is sipping a green-colored alcohol with a green apple inside it. “Cheers, sis.” the stranger had said. Regina is confused she never saw that woman before.

**_Of knights and Queens,_ **

A tall young man, with brown hair very identical to her son was bending down with the sword held by the Queen was bopped on his right then left arm. She can see the beaming joy on, once princess now queen, Snow White’s face. The young man was Henry.

**_Of swords, staffs and shields,_ **

She’s wearing a coat very similar to what Snow once wore when she was a bandit. A blonde holding a sword is with a young man who claimed to be her son. She heard her order him to go ahead and get inside as the other woman fought a man.Obviously a warrior, with nothing but her sword. She can see herself reluctantly go inside a barn and was faced by a crowd, but when she heard a loud cry from the blonde woman, she closed the door and went back to the scene where a certain someone is willing to sacrifice her life for what she told Regina was her happy ending.

**_Of thoughts of you tangled up in the fairytale spinning in my mind._ **

The swirling of scenes and people stopped. Regina found herself in complete darkness. She was scared. She clenched her hand on her chest to try feeling her heart’s beat. Just like when she was scared a few days ago, someone came to give her calm and make her feel more than what she’s feeling in that moment. When she was in the dark, someone convinced her she is a strong enough light. Emma. She just needs to think of Emma and she’ll be over with this nightmare, just Emma.

**_Of potions and magic,_ **

Regina thought hard of when Emma first helped her without the urgency of doing it, with no excuse and just helped. The blonde had insisted that she helped with the mines because Henry is her son too. Emma had said she would be an awful person if she left the mayor at the burning building. The first time Emma didn’t offer any explanations was with the wraith. A single touch from the sheriff opened the portal, the very portal the blonde got sucked into. Still, Emma invited her despite the fact that technically speaking, it’s Regina’s fault.

**_Of heroes and villains,_ **

Emma Swan was destined to be the hero. She is the Savior, Henry insisted. Regina Mills is a villain. She was the Evil Queen, Henry had insisted. It’s the truth. Regina doesn’t like to believe in things associated with the word ‘hope’. She had lost her belief and hope years ago, in time with the lightness in her life. Emma is also here. She is the Savior destined to be the destruction of the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen just so happened to be Regina. The room seemed to turn darker, her thoughts more distraught. Regina tried to blink repeatedly again for anything to appear, to happen.

**_Of crowns, kingdoms and hearts locked in a box hidden in the vault in my mind._ **

Regina had been doing her deals as the Evil Queen before she met Henry. She started again when Emma came to town and Regina accidentally cursed her child whom she raised. The Evil Queen’s reign, forever tainted reputation; manipulations and all of things she had done darkly in the past will never be forgotten. All those caused by the feeling of losing someone, some things; she had buried in her mind. She stood straight, chin held high, unapologetic. But sometimes she just wonders, she will never be able to change her past, clean her conscience; but maybe she can seek her redemption.Show them she has changed. A distant memory of an honest meeting at the Toll Bridge nights ago with a certain blonde was what she willed to see and tried hard to remember. Regina closed her eyes forcefully, willing the picture of the Savior get her out of wherever she is. She just had to think of Emma.

**_Pulsing hearts haunt my dreams as your sword is plunged through mine._ **

Opening her eyes, Regina found herself standing in her exact position that night. _“I am full dark, pure black, Miss Swan. Nobody will stand with, let alone for me. Nobody would want to stand in the dark.”_ she heard her own voice.

Like what she knows, Emma threw a sheepish smile and replied; _“Good thing I’m a light then, huh?”_

But unlike before, Regina smiled this time.Though small she did. Emma seemed to be surprised at first but gave a larger and much genuine one. Just like that, a blinding light burst out of the Savior’s chest and pierced right through her.

\---

The brunette felt herself being pulled. Like earlier, it’s dark. Only this time, Regina knows she’s inside her body. She’s immobile, but she knows her body is there. She can feel the light inside the room. It forms the yellow, green, orange, violet and indigo effect it did in her sight. She can feel the cold temperature of the room, also the tiredness her body is feeling. Then she hears it, the voice of the woman who promised to help her. Instantly, Regina relaxed. She also heard their conversation.

\---

“How are the tests, Emma?” Emma heard Mary Margaret, no- Snow White, Emma corrected herself, as soon as she entered Regina’s room. Changed into hospital clothes and just done with the tests.

“Processing.” Emma answered and sat beside the older woman with midnight black hair. Her body is still a little tired but it’s not as drained as it was earlier. “How is she?”

Snow White shook her head and answered; “Still nothing.” For the over an hour that Emma was gone, she did nothing but reflect on the recent events they went through while of course; looking after Regina. “Where’s your dad? I mean…” Snow, realising what she just said quickly amended; “Where is David?”

Emma smiled shyly. She knows Mary Margaret, Snow White or just… mom, will gush about what she just called them. She looked anywhere but the woman she’s sitting with and answered; “He’s picking up Henry from school.”

Mary Margaret is pleased that for once, Emma seemed comfortable enough that she didn’t tense when she made a slip.

“Mom?” Emma asked.

Snow White beamed.

Emma rolled her eyes fondly; “Thank you.” Her mother opened her arms to encourage her to wrap her arms around her. The blonde rolled her eyes again but nevertheless accepted the hug. Even in Snow White’s cursed person Mary Margaret, Emma always found the woman warm for hugs and affection. When they pulled away, she rested her head on her mother’s shoulder which her mother straightened her back so Emma can at least have a decent height to lean on “For you and dad.” Emma continued.

“No problem, sweetheart.” Snow White replied and Emma’s body went still. “I’m sorry.” she quickly apologized; “I meant, no problem Emma.”

“No, it’s okay.” Emma mumbled and sagged deeper to the warm body. “I just need to get used to it.”

“I can stop calling you that if you want.” she suggested but when Emma looked at her face by resting her chin on the offered shoulder. Understanding what must it mean to Snow White amended; “or not.”

Emma absent-mindedly nodded. They fell silent for a few seconds before Snow White, ever chatty and good communicator broke the silence. “So… You and Regina…” she prompted.

Emma gulped discreetly. She asked in as nonchalant as she can do; “What about us?”

Snow White let out a nervous and small chuckle; “Do not play coy with me, Emma.”

Emma sat straight and stared at Regina; “Well, what do you want to know?” she asked and shrugged.

“What’s with you and your obsession with saving her?” Snow finally asked.

Emma shrugged; “I thought I was supposed to be the Savior.”

Snow White nodded, but frowned at the answer.

“It’s the truth.” Emma looked to her side defensively.

Snow nodded again. “It is a truth…” and added; “a half truth.”

Emma sighed and crossed her arms. “I don’t know what to say, because there’s no more reason.” She kept her eyes on her mother to convince her she’s not lying, well because she’s not. Emma also kept her lip sealed, biting her tongue inside.

“Yes and I lived with you for over a month as Mary Margaret. I also stayed with you at the Enchanted Forest for days as Snow White.” she said.

Emma raised her eyebrows; “The point being?”

“I know you, Emma. I figured you out.” Snow answered and with Emma’s smirk and scoff, added; “And the fact that we have the same mannerism whenever we lie. You’re biting your tongue.” She saw Emma’s jaw worked when Emma retracted her lips between her teeth to touch the back of her upper front teeth. “Now you’re sticking it on the roof of your mouth.”

Emma huffed. How can she have those mannerisms? Emma remembered that genetics from the birth parents should only affect the appearance and health of the child. Mannerisms and perspective though, are commonly from how they were raised. The blonde rolled her eyes; “Fine.”

“You know…” Snow started, “Whatever it is that between you two… You know I would try to understand and accept it right, sweetheart?”

Emma’s eyes went huge; “There’s nothing going on.”

“I know.” Snow sighed. Apparently her daughter is as dense as her father and as stubborn as her mother, she should’ve known; “I just implied that if you wanted to be friends… or whatever… I’ll support you.” With Emma’s silent nod, Snow continued; “Now can you please tell me the whole truth?”

Emma sighed and stood from her chair. She slowly walked towards Regina’s bed with her hand hovering at her side. She was shortly joined by her mother who put a hand on the small of her back as a support. “I did it for Henry.” Emma answered.

“Solely for Henry?” Snow inquired.

Emma ignored her question; “Henry needs Regina. She was raising him for ten years already and he’s a great boy. When I put Henry up for adoption…” Emma started and turned to glance to her mother to squeeze her hand, sharing the same train of thought; “…I was hoping to give him his best chance. It only happened to be that Regina was his best chance. I’m glad she was, still is, his best chance.”

“Sweetheart, you know if I’d had the choice before you were born. I would’ve chosen you, right?” Snow asked and wrapped her arms around her daughter loosely, careful of her fragile yet body and uneasiness.

“I know, Mom; you said it already.” Emma answered and tapped the arm around her. “I understand. I’m not going to lie, yes it did hurt but I’m not as angry as before. I’m… working on it.”

Snow White was pleased with Emma’s answer. She squeezed the blonde once before saying; “I just want to remind you. I’ll be more than willing to work with you, if you’re willing that is.”

Emma nodded and smiled. “I’m not just as lucky as Henry is.” she joked.

Emma softly shrugged off from her mother’s embrace and sat at Regina’s bed, careful not to disturb the other woman and Snow White let her. She hovered at Regina’s resting form before turning her gaze back to the blonde.

Emma quirked an eyebrow to Snow White, finally she got it right; “What?” Snow’s gaze only turned more serious so she finally relented; “I also think Regina really deserves a second chance. She’s trying. This entire thing is not her fault, she’s also a victim. Plus, people here need to get over the past and just be thankful that Regina basically gave them a better life.” Emma remembered something, “Hey Mom, why did you ask me to pause earlier?”

Snow smiled and fussed at the stray hair in Emma’s cheek. She gently put it behind the blonde’s ear as she answered; “Her heart.”

“She doesn’t have a heart?” Emma squeaked.

Snow White sadly nodded.

“Oh.” Emma realised something, “That’s it. That’s why she can’t feel anything and incapable of emotions.”

“Probably,” Snow shrugged. “It’s not my story to tell.”

Emma just nodded and looked over Regina’s hospital dress clad petite body. She rearranged the blanket in the woman’s waist. The door opened.

“Emma?” Henry’s voice was heard.

Emma gave him a small smile and gestured him to come over. Behind him was David who immediately went beside his wife, the couple is standing near the foot of Regina’s bed.

Henry reluctantly went beside his brunette’s mother and without tearing his gaze away from her, he asked his other mother; “Is she going to be okay?”

Emma smiled and ruffled his hair; “She will be kid. Why don’t you give her kiss?”

David took that as his queue to pick up the boy and bend him so he can give his mother a kiss on her cheek. Still hovering in the air, he whispered; “You need to wake up now, Mom.”

“She will, kid.” Emma assured him again. As soon as her dad let go of him, she pulled him to her stomach as she whispered to his ear; “She will wake up.”

He smiled for the first time since he heard about his mothers’ fight.

\---

Regina heard the whole conversation. From Emma to Snow, until now that she heard her little prince’s voice. Figuring her body must have regained some energy if she can finally think straight, that and Emma’s and Henry’s presence. Perhaps even Snow’s and David’s she knows want her to wake up now. No, she needs to. Slowly by slowly, she tried to lift a finger.

\---

“She’s waking up!” Henry’s voice was heard as he extracted from his birth mother’s embrace.

Emma scooted closer. Snow and David stepped a little closer but not so close that Regina may be irritated. They followed the movements of Regina’s eye balls before finally, her eyes opened.

“Mom!” Henry exclaimed in excitement. He’s ready to launch himself to her when Emma caught his arm.

“Slow down there, Cobra.” Emma asked. She regarded the Mayor, who is very much watching Emma since she opened her eyes, with her familiar and comforting smile; “Welcome back, Madame Mayor.”

Snow White came to view with a glass of water; “The nurse said you should take a sip. Don’t worry I made sure nothing is put in there.” She held the glass towards Regina’s lips, which for the first time since forever, Regina took without batting an eye.

“Are you calm now, kiddo?” Emma teased Henry. When he nodded a little less excited, only did David lift him to the bed.

Henry hugged his adoptive mother loosely, careful of her. “I’m glad you’re back, Mom.”

Regina cleared her throat and replied; “Me too.” She then gazed to Emma and gave a small smile. Her right hand that has been at her side has been moved a little towards Emma’s direction. The words she overheard from Snow White mouth gave her courage. She gestured for Emma to take it.

Emma was a little shocked at the gesture but nevertheless took it. The blonde gave Regina’s hand a squeeze.

Snow White couldn’t beam more than she is already doing now. She clasped her hands together and felt her husband’s hand on her shoulders slipped off. Remembering that her husband didn’t know about whatever Emma and Regina has and probably needing to spell it out for him.The woman grabbed David’s hands and said to the other room occupiers; “We’ll go find Dr. Whale.”

Emma chuckled at her dad’s shocked expression. Henry didn’t get off of Regina’s bed but only settled on her side. Tracing where his brunette mother’s hands are, he gasped softly when he found it clasped with Emma’s.

Regina saw Henry’s reaction and felt stiff for a moment. With how Emma’s thumb stopped caressing her knuckles, she must have seen it too. Instead of questioning what is going on. Henry simply smiled at them.

The little family didn’t realise that outside the glass walls was a mirror wherein a lone spectator was watching them. With a force magic separating them, Cora was left with no choice but tear up at the beautiful picture her daughter makes as a mother… and as she can see it, in the near future a lover.


	8. Chapter Eight

“Snow, I am more than capable of feeding myself.” Regina stated, sounding weakly.

Snow White, unbothered with the older woman’s remark, offered another spoonful of soup. She smiled both her eyes squinted, at the brunette despite the other woman glaring at her.

Regina just rolled her eyes and swallowed the soup. She had been at the hospital for two days now, staying the night per Emma and Henry’s insistence. When she was offered with another spoon, she pulled her face away; “I’m full.”

“But Regina.” Snow White whined. Regina rolled her eyes. Still the younger dark haired woman continued; “You didn’t even get to finish the half of it.”

Regina snapped; “What do you want me to do, get myself so full to the point that I might puke all over the floor?”

Snow just sighed really loudly, causing her bangs to fly. She grumpily took a spoonful of the bowl and fed herself. She felt Regina’s disbelieving look on her. With the spoon still in her mouth, Snow asked; “What? You didn’t want it.”

“You’re impossible.” Regina exasperatedly said, flopping down the pillow with a huff. Regina stared at the clock. It reads 2PM. Emma should be here any minute. Regina stared at her former stepdaughter happily eating the soup she failed to finish. She tried to assess on what ground Snow is actually standing, metaphorically speaking of course. How can she just forgive and forget the sins of someone who caused her family to break apart and her daughter to be away from her for 28 years? Maybe she only said it for Emma’s ears. Regina scoffed because of course that was it.

Snow sighed and finally put down the bowl on her lap to look back at Regina. “I know I irritate you, but Emma will be back from the station soon.”

Regina looked back at Snow and quickly decided to just be straight with her thoughts; “Why did you help me, Snow?”

Snow was shocked with Regina’s question and it took her a moment to process.

With no answer from the younger dark haired woman, Regina grew impatient and added; “And why are you still here?”

Snow leaned onto the table at her right to put the bowl there. She sighed and shrugged; “Just because.”

“What do you get from it?” Regina narrowed her eyes to the younger woman.

Snow sighed, more loudly this time; “Nothing, Regina.”

Regina continued to stare daggers at her, a gaze Snow White didn’t back down to. Neither woman noticed the sheriff who just rounded the corner and eyed them curiously and warily.

Only when Emma was only feet away from them did Regina turned towards her direction. Instantly, the Mayor’s eyes widened for a second before it returned to their normal size. Emma went inside the room and asked; “How’s the patient, Mom?”

Snow turned to her daughter with such a tired face and inhaled sharply. That moment, Emma and Regina knew she’s about to complain; “Where to start?” Snow exhaled dramatically and listed off, “First, she won’t let the nurses change her clothes.”

“I can do it myself.” Regina defended.

Snow only rolled her eyes; “Regina kept staring intently at them and arching her eyebrows. She’s scaring them on purpose.”

With Regina’s childish huff, Emma chuckled; “That’s not nice, Regina.”

“I’m the Evil Queen, remember?” Regina commented with a sweet smile.

“Hey.” the mother and daughter duo said at the same time. They couldn’t look more the same when they both raised their eyebrows and gave Regina their warning looks.

Regina huffed and plopped down her pillows for the nth time that day. They’re no fun.

“Now, where was I?” Snow continued; “Right, then she won’t finish her food.”

“Regina!” Emma looked at the brunette, aghast.

“That’s why your mother finished it.” Regina added.

Emma turned to her mother with a disapproving look, Snow answered; “What? She didn’t want it. It’s bad to waste food.”

“I still think it’s unfair that I’m here.” Regina said. “You were back to your work this afternoon, why am I not yet allowed to go home?”

Emma remembered something. “About work…” she started. When both her mother’s eyes and Regina’s are on hers, the blonde continued. “I finally wrote the report about Mother Superior and Ruby’s discovery of the Jolly Roger and Captain Hook. Archie is fine. In fact, he gave his statement about the incident and… Gold, for once, offered to help by banishing Hook from Storybrooke. I think he’ll find a bean, open a portal or something but Hook will not be staying here. By the way, they sent wishes for you getting better.”

Regina nodded. “Now, when can I go home?”

Snow sighed loudly and stood up; “I can’t handle her anymore. I’ll convince Whale.”

Emma just nodded and when her mother had left, answered Regina’s question; “Whale said there’s no scientific explanation why I heal fast. Maybe it was magic?”

Regina nodded. “You have light magic, it’s expected. I just can’t understand why I’m still here, I am well.” she insisted.

Emma just shrugged; “You look not as pale as yesterday but It’s better to be sure.”

A beaming Snow White who came from the direction of Whale’s office caught their attention. Regina rolled her eyes and settled back to her bed dramatically. Emma slightly chuckled.

“Hey, Regina.” Snow chirped as soon as she opened the door. “Guess what?”

“No.” Regina dramatically answered and closed her eyes forcefully.

“Whale said you could go home.” she announced happily.

“Thank goodness.” Regina sat up, ready to get out of bed.

Emma moved quickly to remove the blanket in Regina’s way and offered her right hand to help the brunette up. When Regina stopped moving, one of her legs hanging on the side’s bed while the other is still in the middle. To look at her hand, Emma thought of holding the hand back. She started pulling it back, but before she can truly do it. Regina’s left hand held hers tightly. Emma held just as tightly as she looked down and using her foot to put Regina’s slippers’ under the bed to where the brunette’s feet will land.

It took Regina a few seconds before she finally started moving her legs but instead of looking at the activity in hand, she found herself looking at Emma. She heard Emma’s reasons why she’s helping the brunette and Regina finds them flattering. She never knew that’s how Emma sees her. She always thought Emma secretly hated her and is only doing this for Henry’s sake. Maybe she can’t be right at all things, a squeeze on her hand end Regina’s musings.

Emma gently pulled Regina’s body towards her still not looking away from her face. The blonde knows anytime soon she’ll flush but she tried to control it anyway. She’s trying to control her breathing as if it will control the loud and fast beating of her heart. What throws her off though was Regina’s other hand grasping her shoulder when Regina finally stood up. Emma looked over the brunette quickly as the brunette held her gaze too.

The red on Emma’s cheek made Regina shyly smile, which turned to a grin when Emma only flushed harder. Her senses seem to leave her that she’s still staring at Regina’s face even when she definitely heard her mother said something and Regina’s eyes are no longer on hers. She blinked hard a few times before looking at her mother, of course after she tried to ignore the fact that she’s still holding Regina’s hand and the brunette didn’t withdraw her hand from Emma’s shoulder.

Snow White tried to control her full blown grin so she drawled out an; “Okay… I’ll find Regina a change of clothes.” She may have tried to turn her back quickly but she’s not quick enough to miss seeing how flushed Emma looked. “Oh, Emma…” she can’t help but comment and shook her head. Snow White turned her face to the door and walked out and away of the room shaking her head in the process. She can only hope that Emma is as charming as her father is only then she’ll have a soon daughter-in-law. Snow White stopped dead in tracks and winced. Is it normal to have you former step mother become your daughter-in-law? No, definitely not. She simply shrugged and knows deep inside herself that if Emma wants to marry Regina then they will just agree. Then they will have children just as wonderful as Henry, which will make Regina happy that will make Emma really happy. Snow White chuckled in spite talking to no one but herself, she’s definitely way too forward.

“Uh…” Emma started and looked back at Regina. “I have no idea what just happened but I think you should sit for a while… you know… while we wait.”

Regina chuckled at Emma’s nervousness. She tapped the blonde’s shoulder before she pulled back her right hand and sat, while her left hand remained in Emma’s hand. She scooted away to give Emma a space to sit. She tugged on their conjoined hands and pointed to the space she created.

“You want me to sit?” Emma asked in a low voice.

Regina rolled her eyes fondly; “Yes, Miss Swan.”

“We’re back in Miss Swan, Mayor Mills?” Emma teased as she sat beside Regina. She pulled their hands to her lap and absent-mindedly caressed the other woman’s knuckles.

Regina’s shoulder relaxed at the sensation Emma’s touch brings to her body. She’s starting to feel warmth from the contact and knew that there must be a little magic involved because she only feels this way whenever magic flows through her veins. Emma must have felt it too because her fingers stopped moving.

“Oh.” Emma commented as she felt magic moving on her body. She immediately looked at her and Regina’s hand because she’s sure that’s where it comes from, or goes Emma has no idea. She made a move to withdraw her hand but Regina held tighter and moved her fingers that their hands are now intertwined.

“Relax, Emma.” Regina whispered as she relaxed more. She felt like she’s being lifted to her feet, not in the choking way but in bridal style. Regina feels light, for the first time in her life. She felt free and with no worries.

“Does it bother you?” Emma asked warily as Regina seemed to be relaxing too much because she’s starting to lean in a different direction in her seat.

“No.” Regina happily answered as she can’t finally sit straight and finally leaned. Emma’s strong hand that tugged Regina to her direction was what stopped Regina’s body from meeting the floor; “Just tingly.”

Emma tucked Regina’s head to her neck and shoulder and adjusted herself so Regina can lean more on her. Emma sighed when Regina finally seemed to settle.

“Will you be going back to the loft after you drive me to the mansion?” Regina asked and quickly; “If you will drive me to the mansion that is…”

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat caused by Regina’s simple presence and body pressed to her. “Of course I will. Do you want me to… stay with you and Henry?”

“Henry would love it and I wouldn’t mind.” Regina answered as she nodded.

“Then I’ll stay.”

Both women stayed silent for a moment and Emma wondered how all of a sudden Regina became to be confident about approaching her. Emma thought to herself that maybe Regina is just being grateful. Emma’s grateful that Regina is alive too so she had the courage and excuse she needs and kissed the brunette’s head. The gesture made Regina sigh happily and lean more contently on her. Grateful that Regina didn’t threaten her Emma rested her cheek at the top of Regina’s head and closed her eyes.

“Isn’t this sweet?” Snow White hated to break them off but she had to. Only Emma made the effort to look at her, neither women showed sign of getting up. So she just put Regina’s clothes on the bed and said; “Here are your clothes, Regina. Henry, David and I will be waiting at the mansion. Take your time though.” She winked at Emma and bit her tongue as she pushed her feet to walk away. But of course, she had no self control and just needs to know; “Are you two together now?”

Emma gasped loudly. Regina chuckled softly. Emma is confused with Regina’s action and stiffened. Regina must have sensed it because she looked at Emma’s eyes with her eyes shining and smiled. She looked over her shoulder and shrugged at Snow White. “See you at the mansion, Snow.”

Snow White huffed. There’s no answer at all.

With Snow White gone, Regina withdrew completely from Emma. Showing her first doubt ever since she had been within the blonde’s presence she looked down into her lap, Regina asked; “Are we together now?”

Emma swallowed something in her throat. Regina, beautiful-sexy-smart-badass Mayor of Storybrooke, former villain, mother of Henry, is asking Emma Swan if they were dating! “Is that… Is that what you want?”

Regina’s defenses want to go up with how Emma returned the question to her. Still she tried to tame her demons. She won’t just let her dark thoughts chase away her light. So she nodded; “You?”

“Wow.” Emma stated and nodded vigorously; “That… that would be awesome!”

“Awesome.” Regina tried the word for the first time and felt her cheeks flush pink.

Emma beamed and grinned wider. “I am dating Regina Mills now, right?”

Regina stared at Emma with curiosity and was met with a blinding smile. The brunette can’t help but chuckle as she nodded and replied; “Yes and I am dating Emma Swan.”

Emma awkwardly opened her arms for the other woman. Regina launched herself towards Emma’s body. Sighing happily, smiling widely and just feeling free. Emma wanted to kiss the woman, _her_ woman; but she knows better than every people in Storybrooke how boundaries are important to Regina. So Emma just sat there, gently caressing the brunette’s arms.

When they pulled back Regina said; “Now, take us back home to our son. Miss Swan.”

“ _Our_ son,” Emma smiled in amusement. “I thought you’d never ask.”

\---

Emma and Regina finally made it to the mansion. As promised, Snow, David and Henry who just came home from school were waiting for them. With a promise of calling Snow every hour and letting her bring them dinner, Regina felt like she can finally enjoy her family to herself. Still she can never pass on the chance to surprise Snow White and her husband, Prince Charming. Before Snow and David can leave the house, she invited them to the living room and told them she and Emma had an announcement to make.

Emma sat beside Regina. The brunette looked at her with an arched eyebrow a gesture she answered with a shrug. She just wishes Henry won’t throw a fit, her father won’t threaten Regina and her mother to not faint.

Regina took a deep breath and said directly to the point; “Emma and I are in a relationship now.”

Emma watched their reaction. Snow White is beaming. David is grinning widely as he looked repeatedly between Emma and Regina. Henry has his mouth widely opened.

“Oh sweetie, I knew it!”

“Congratulations, then.”

“You’re in a relationship... since when?”

Emma was the one to answer, having no worries now that her family wouldn’t be happy; “Not even an hour ago, at the hospital.”

“I knew it!” Snow White beamed.

“So, who asked?” David asked in amusement.

“I did.” Regina proudly admitted.

David’s amusement turned bigger. Snow White gave Emma a look, the blonde and Regina can’t comprehend. Henry looked perplexed. “You did it? In a hospital?” he asked, dead panned.

Regina nodded and cleared her throat; “Do you have any… thought about it, Henry?”

“With my two Moms dating, none.” Henry answered. “But you doing it, let alone in a hospital… well I always thought Emma would be the one to do it.”

Emma and Regina are pleasantly surprised; “Why me?”

Snow snorted at Emma’s question while her father just shook his head. “David.” Snow turned to her husband after she gave suspicious sweet smile to the new couple. “I think we need to go now.”

David matched his wife’s sickeningly sweet smile as he nodded and regarded Emma and Regina; “I think so too.”

The former Princess and Prince stood up and the little family walked them towards the door.

“Hey.” Snow called out to them before she truly walked out of the door. “If you need some time alone, we can have Henry at the loft.”

Regina blushed while Emma didn’t know how to react.

“Why would they need some time alone?” Henry innocently asked.

David grinned mischievously. “Well you know, your Mom needs rest.”

Emma remembered what happed a week ago, when she and Henry accidentally walked in Snow and David doing… some physical things her son and her should never see and the blonde blushed beautifully. Regina noticed and was intrigued.

Snow gave a lopsided grin towards Emma and followed David’s lead; “And she may need some help resting.”

“Bye, Mom.” Emma pushed them towards the door. Before closing she called out to her chuckling dad; “Bye, Dad.”

Henry still didn’t understand as he went back to the living room. “Adults are weird.” he muttered to himself.

Emma sighed in relief that Henry didn’t get the innuendo but is aware of Regina’s eyes on her.

“Care to tell me what your parents meant, Miss Swan?” Regina asked with wonder.

“Nothing,” Emma said quickly and followed Henry to the living room. He was sitting on the couch and waiting for them. The blonde sat beside him.

“It’s not good to lie especially this early in the relationship.” Regina said in a quiet voice and sat at the other side of Henry. The brunette stroked the boy’s head which made him lean on her.

“Do not lie to Mom, Emma.” Henry said, his words muffled on his adoptive mother’s neck.

With Regina’s shrug, Emma knows she’ll just have to say it; “Fine. I’ll tell you later. It’s not a discussion Henry needs to know.”

“Why?” Henry sat up quickly.

“Because you’re still a kid,” Emma answered and ruffled his hair.

“I can understand.” Henry insisted.

Emma just shook her head.

“Oh.” Regina said, realisation dawning on her. She turned to look at Emma for confirmation.

“Yup.” Emma nodded and blushed, turning away from Regina who is surely on the bridge of laughing.

Regina didn’t laugh though. She’s embarrassed. The brunette certainly doesn’t know how things like a relationship work. She looked at Emma and wondered if it is what Emma would want. She stared away before Emma could catch her.

Emma waited for Regina’s laugh but when it didn’t come, she can’t help but turn to Regina. Regina’s cheeks are a little rosy and Emma wondered what Regina is thinking.

“Adults,” Henry inhaled sharply and the two women turned to look at him; “are really weird. I don’t want to grow up.” Emma awkwardly chuckles. “Can we watch TV?” Henry asked looking at his brunette mother for approval.

“Homework first, my little prince.” Regina said as she bopped her nose to his.

Henry dramatically sighed but didn’t complain. His blonde mother gave him a tap on the back as he stood and climbed up the stairs towards his room. Unaware of the uneasiness he left his mothers into.

With Henry gone, the two women sat apart, not knowing how to approach the subject of the possibility of them sleeping together soon.

It was Emma who spoke first; “You know, I won’t push you right?”

Regina exhaled in relief; “I know.”

“Good.” Emma nodded mostly to herself.

With the issue resolved and nothing to think about, Regina proceeded to tease Emma about the experience; “How did you walk in on them?”

Emma with a smile she tried to hide on her face faked a groan; “I thought we’re past that.”

“You thought wrong, my love.” Regina laughed and stopped when she realised what she just said. Emma must have not heard it because she’s still smiling. “Is it alright?” Regina asked, “For me to call you that?”

Emma turned to her direction by swinging her knee up the couch. She smirked and asked; “Call me what?”

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, not at all annoyed with Emma’s attempt to make her repeat the endearment. Well, Regina will say it as long as and as frequent as Emma wants; “My love?”

Emma smiled widely and it reached her eyes. “Of course, absolutely. For as long as the Queen wants.” she replied and held out her hand for Regina to take.

The brunette mirrored the blonde’s position on the couch and accepted the hand offered to her. With their hands together, Regina can feel the slightest of magic radiating from both of them. She gave it a squeeze when Emma seemed to feel it too.

“Is it always going to be like that?” Emma asked. “Whenever we touch there’s… that sensation.”

Regina held her forced smile to place as she warily asked Emma; “Do you not like it?” She unconsciously held tighter to Emma’s hand because she didn’t really want to let go.

“No.” Emma answered, baffled. She tugged to her and Regina’s hands; “Come here?”

Regina complied and sank deeper to Emma’s shoulder. They adjusted together. Regina’s body is pressed against the couch’s back her stocking clad feet included, while Emma is on her back. Head resting at the couch’s armrest, feet covered in socks dangling on the couch. Regina had her left arm around Emma, while her right is holding her head upright so she can stare at Emma. Emma’s arms are draped around Regina’s waist helping her remain upright, while her left hand is resting above Regina’s arm on her stomach. Both women are staring at each other with nothing but affection.

“I enjoy your presence Regina.” Emma said in all seriousness. “Touching or not, or whatever we’re doing. As long as you’re there, I’m okay.”

“Being with you Emma…” Regina started as she mindlessly caressed Emma’s arms. “…Is refreshing. It’s something… I’ve never felt before. And I want to feel it, every single day. If you’ll let me, of course.” It was true, every time Emma touches her Regina feels light, like she’s a skilled ballerina rounding in circles in light tip toes.

“Good to know, because I’m not planning to go anywhere.” Emma smiled and squeezed Regina’s arms.

“Don’t make promises like that, Emma.” Regina sadly stated and looked down.

“Hey.” Emma cupped Regina’s chin and made her look up. “I meant it. Have I ever let you down?”

Regina shook her head.

“From the very start,” Emma inhaled deeply as she knew she’ll say something Regina didn’t know; “I have stayed with you.” She used her pointing finger to pull Regina’s face, whose eyes closed instantly, to her and kissed the brunette’s forehead. “And I will stay _with_ you…” Emma kissed both Regina’s cheek, before planting a kiss on her nose; “…and _for_ you. I will be the light to stand and see in the dark, remember?”

Regina sweetly smiled and nodded, remembering the sentiment. Upon opening her eyes, she knew that Emma’s lips is hovering on hers yet made no move to kiss her; “And our son?”

When Emma nodded, Regina closed her eyes again and initiated the kiss.

It was soft at first. Just barely brushing, both women exhaled in contentment from finally getting what they both want and knowing that the other wanted it too. They pulled away from the briefest second before pushing in, this time a little less innocent than the first. Still, their lips moved delicately. As if by some general knowledge, both women knew that they will have all the time in the world as they savored and enjoyed the sensation of having the love of their life in their arms. Kissing each other is like a caress of reassurance, certainty and loving. It may not be that case for them, but it feels like it. On second thought, it may not be that case for them, yet; is the better term.

They pulled away and gazed at their mirrored unfocused eyes. Regina suddenly yawned at the feeling of finally at peace. Emma can’t help but chuckle. “Sleep, Regina. You are meant to be sleeping.”

\---

Regina stirred awake. Someone is watching her. Emma had insisted that Regina should head to bed right after dinner… and a lot of kissing. Regina is too happy that Emma will stay at the mansion, half-mindedly agreed. At the thought of her bed companion watching her sleep, Regina smiled. She turned around only to see Emma’s sleeping form. Regina frowned, she had been sure someone is watching her. She sat up and looked around in panic thinking someone might have invaded her room. Then Regina noticed the mirror in the corner. Regina can’t help but think of how her mother is doing. When a hand moved and searched on her side of the bed, Regina smiled softly and laid back down, her head resting on Emma’s chest. She focused on her lover’s beating heart and lulled back to sleep.

At the other side of the mirror, Cora teary-eyed smiled. She looked back at the unfinished mirror portal that can get her back to Storybrooke. The older brunette went over it and started randomly testing pieces. Regina had looked peaceful, happy and lighter. Cora vows to see it for herself one day.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> To Misyel, my ever loving bestfriend who supported me through the years, I love you. To Pinchang and Anzzel, my favorite demons' whisper who always tell me to keep going, thank you and love you. To my MaamShie who always makes me feel alright, I appreciate and love you. To my homies, Anna and Kaye, thank you for supporting me and my dreams. To Marine, who always reminds me to write, thank youuu~ To Scar, Aldrean and especially to El who always cheer me up, love you and miss you guys! To my Ms, whom I have not forgotten and always served as my inspiration, I adore, love and thank you. To Claire, my 'wife', thank you for supporting me and loving me; I love you and I'm proud of you. I love you all! To all the beautiful people that inspires me to write stories, thank you all!


End file.
